Darkness Remembered
by Sirithiliel
Summary: rating to be safe. Legolas tells Aragorn a story of his past, of how he met Elladan and Elrohir. No romanceslash!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: No recognizable characters and places are mine.  
  
Okay.I had already posted this, but I worked some changes in, so I'm reposting. Sorry for those of you who had already reviewed!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Aragorn, a ranger of the North, sat beside the camp fire, smoking his pipe comfortably. His companion, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, sat on the other side, away from the smoke of his friend's pipe.  
  
With a low sigh, Aragorn put out his pipe, and stared at the few stars he could see through the canopy of leaves. It was a quiet, and all together, uneventful night. Sitting in the far reaches of Mirkwood, the elf and ranger had not encountered anything, and Aragorn was bored.  
  
"Estel, if you have nothing to do, why don't you tell me one of your amusing tales?" Legolas started to say, before Aragorn cut him off.  
  
"Me? Tell you a tale? I've told you all of my tales, Legolas. It is time for you to tell me a tale." Aragorn said, reaching out to cuff the elf on the head.  
  
With a smirk, Legolas dodged the blow and sat back up. "Very well, Estel. I'll tell you one of my tales. It is only fair." The elf stated, grinning at his friend. Aragorn sat back, relaxing back to listen to Legolas. The elf rarely told tales, and he was surprised he was able to get the elusive elf to say another.  
  
"What would you like to hear?" Legolas asked, watching the ranger through the fire.  
  
"How about when you met Elladan and Elrohir? I haven't heard that one yet. From either you or my brothers." Aragorn said eagerly. He had always wanted to know how the three elves had met, since they were such good friends.  
  
Legolas's face darkened with memories, and Aragorn wondered what could have happened when the three elves had met to make the memories that bad. Despite his rising curiosity, he was about to suggest a different subject, when the elf spoke.  
  
"I will tell you, since you asked. But, it is a long and dark tale." Legolas said, thinking back through the long years to he was naught but a young elfling, just starting his duties as a prince.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Standing at his balcony, Prince Legolas Greenleaf looked out over the wide expanse of Mirkwood, watching as elves went about their business. Legolas watched the elves, but his thoughts were somewhere else. A group from Rivendell was going to arrive in a couple of days to see just how bad the recent darkness was, and Legolas did not enjoy the idea.  
  
Legolas hated the idea of meeting the strange elves. It meant politics, and he never could conceal his contempt for politics. Nearing seventy years old, only twelve in a mortal's eyes, Legolas was beginning his responsibility as a prince, and that included attending court, to the young prince's dismay. (AN: If anyone can tell me how to figure out an elf's age so that he would appear twelve, let me know please! I am taking a wild guess.)  
  
The only thing to look forwards to was his weapons training, which he was starting. The training was the only way Legolas could interact with the elflings. Other than that, he was off with his one and only friend, Tylendal. Legolas did not have many to be able to relax around and be him self other than his friend. All of the other elflings would always call him 'my prince' or 'my lord' and be formal about everything. Only Tylendal was considered a friend by the prince, a somber elf of the same age. They had known each other for a long time, and they spent enjoyable with each other. Legolas shook off the thoughts as he rushed to the training grounds; it was nearing the time for his lessons to start.  
  
He was out earlier than the rest of the class, and he waited impatiently for the Weapons Master to arrive. Other elflings began to come out as well, and greeted him. It was well known to the elves of Mirkwood that the prince did not like the formality, but proper respect was still accorded to him. No one bowed or saluted, but he was still called with the royal titles, much to his defeated annoyance. He knew it could not be helped.  
  
Weapons Master Sigurd finally arrived, looking as strict as ever. His hair shone a dark creamy brown in the morning sun. He carried dull blades in his hand, and passing them out, he paired them up. Legolas was paired with a dark haired and stormy eyed elfling, who inclined his head to his prince. Sigurd wanted the basic attack and defense moves to become second nature and completely instinctive; and for now, until those moves became drummed into their blood and bone, they made their strokes to the rhythm of his clapping hands, speeding up as he increased the pace of his clapping. All the time he strode among the six students, watching and correcting. Faster and faster the pace went, and Legolas was pressed hard now.  
  
He was frustrated. He never did well beyond this speed, and he did not know why.  
  
Noticing his grimace of frustration, Sigurd leaned down and whispered to him.  
  
"Relax, do not think. That is the trick." And the elder elf was up and correcting the stance of another elfling.  
  
Relax? Don't think? How was he going to know what counter to use? What in the world did he mean? Thinking hard, suddenly, he realized what the Weapons Master meant.  
  
In between his strokes, he told his muscles to loosen; he stopped trying to anticipate the next move - after all, they were working patterns, not actual fighting. Instead of thinking, he felt; getting into the way his sword swung into his hands, and stopped worrying about when Weapons Master Sigurd was going to increase the pace.  
  
He felt like he was in a waking dream; his arms and legs stopped hurting, and his body accomplished the moves easily.  
  
"All right! Very good, very good!" Sigurd shouted, breaking up the paired elflings. Legolas's legs and arms went back to hurting, and he panted with the rest of them. Giving up his dulled weapon with a sigh of relief, Legolas ran off with the others.  
  
He stopped at the entrance to the palace, watching as the others shrieked with laughter and played their games. The young prince was never invited to join, and he never expected to be. It had bothered him a lot before he had met Tylendal. He would have liked to be asked to join in the games, but it didn't mean so much to him now than it did when he did not have Tylendal.  
  
With a smile, he ran off to find Tylendal. Sometimes his friend could be irritating, especially with the way he spoke, mixing his sentences up the way he did, but Tylendal was as close as a brother to him.  
  
Legolas slipped quietly through the trees that surrounded the palace, choosing a massive goldenoak to climb. In a moment he was up in the branches. Tylendal was around somewhere, and Legolas was bent on finding him before Tylendal realized he was being stalked.  
  
He shaded his eyes and chose a route through the next three giant trees by means of intersecting limbs. He picked his way through the foliage, walking as sure-footedly as if he was upon the ground.  
  
He moved onto a large candle pine and followed the new branch in to the trunk, then back out again to another conifer, this time swinging into the higher branches.  
  
The young elf prince froze as his quarry was suddenly below him. Creeping down the trunk and staying next to it to hide him, Legolas prepared to run forwards in a running tackle.  
  
Just as he leaped forwards, Tylendal turned and gave him a slight smile. The whole week since Legolas had first met him, he had never seen Tylendal give anything larger than that ghost of a smile.  
  
Suddenly wary, Legolas could not stop himself in time and something shot up at ankle height, and though Legolas tried to avoid the tangle cord, it caught his foot and he fell.  
  
Tylendal loomed over him, still with that slight smile on his face, his hazel eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
"Saw you from the training grounds, I did. Baited you, I have." The other elf said in his peculiar way of speaking. He smiled at his fallen prince, and stepped back out of Legolas's reach.  
  
Legolas scowled, not enjoying his friend's amusement on his behalf. He stood and untangled his foot from the cord, then turned to look at Tylendal, who bowed mockingly and turned to leave.  
  
With a loud "whoof!" the breath was knocked out of him and he was pushed to the ground as Legolas tackled him. They wrestled furiously for a moment, before Legolas halted his next attack and allowed his friend to stand.  
  
"Let's go to the palace, and see if we can't find something to do!" Legolas said, to stall any more attacks and to he make sure Tylendal was not going to continue the fight. Together they left the woods and entered the palace, joking and not paying attention to those around them.  
  
With a snicker, Legolas led his friend to the kitchens, hoping to filch some food before lunch. Tylendal stayed back in the door as Legolas crept up to the cook, making calf eyes at her and begging for a snack. With the appealing, sparkling blue eyes turned on her, the strict cook faltered in her refusal and smiled. It was said among Mirkwood's inhabitants that the young prince could charm anything or anyone if he wanted to, and nothing had done to dispute that. Passing over a couple of sugary pastries that were supposed to be saved for desert, she waved him on with a grin.  
  
With a chuckle at his cleverness, Legolas gave one to Tylendal and the two of them wandered the halls, reaching the library and deciding to go inside. Finishing their pastries, and licking the left over sugar that coated their sticky fingers, they went in and began looking for something interesting to do.  
  
Tylendal leapt lightly upon a high-backed chair and from there he went to the top of the nearest book case. He perched there, reaching for the nearest book below him, and flipped through it.  
  
Legolas grinned at his friend's antics, and ran a finger over the spines of the nearest books. Nothing good, histories and maps.  
  
Tylendal reclined against the wall, legs dangling carelessly, smirking at the contents of the book. With a derisive snort, he replaced the book and leapt lightly to the floor, six feet below him.  
  
"Why wish I to know about Dwarves and their ilk?" He asked Legolas curiously.  
  
"I do not know. It is a book, it is in a library." Legolas said with a shrug. Like all elves, he did not favor dwarves.  
  
"The day sees I an elf and dwarf as friends, that day I shall spend with them, just to see what think they." Tylendal vowed with utmost solemnity.  
  
Legolas snickered, and it was not long before he burst out laughing. He leaned against a wall, holding his sides as he tried to picture an elf and dwarf being friends. It was too much, impossible. No elf and dwarf could stand each others' presence for long, blood would spill after a couple of hours, maybe even minutes. With a last chuckle, he and Tylendal exited the library and went to find something to do.  
  
~*~*~* The next day Legolas went to the training grounds as usual, and they had their practice. When he saw what Weapons Master Sigurd was carrying, Legolas could have jumped for joy. Legolas desperately wanted to learn archery, and the bows and quivers of arrows that Sigurd carried showed what the days lessons was going to be.  
  
Sigurd passed out the bows one by one, adjusting the strings to each elflings' strength. He then passed out five arrows each, and set up a range of targets at different distances.  
  
One at a time, he had the elflings fire an arrow, and then he would correct their stance or their aim, and they would fire another arrow, and he would do the same again. When it came to be Legolas's turn, the young prince had already watched the others and had the stance and something about the aim learned.  
  
Nocking his first arrow, he aimed across the sleek white feathers on the end of the shaft and peered at the nearest target. The rings were easy to see, and the young prince focused on the center ring. He released, and the arrow whistled through the air.  
  
Thwock! His arrow pierced the second ring from the center. His heart leapt in surprised joy. He had hit the target! He had hit the inner rings, unlike the other elflings, who had pierced nothing or the farthest outer ring.  
  
"Very good! Very good, you're a natural at this, my prince." The Weapons Master said, and Legolas preened at the admiration and compliments. He was a natural! The other elflings smiled at their prince, though they felt a hint of jealousy.  
  
Legolas had to attend court that afternoon, and he could not spend any time with Tylendal.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Fully expecting another boring day the next morning, Legolas decided to appeal to his father to help the cook restock his larders. It took much persuading and begging, but the King finally gave in, allowing Legolas and Tylendal the permission to go fish and for the cook. The week the two had been friends had passed quickly, and they had become great friends.  
  
Grabbing the fishing equipment, Legolas ran to find Tylendal.  
  
"Hey! Tylendal! Wait up!" Legolas's shout rang across the Palace grounds. The other elf turned, and waited for Legolas to come up to him. The young prince carried two long fishing poles, and two baskets.  
  
"Father said we could go fishing at the Lake! Cook's larders are getting low, and they said we could fish and then hunt for them!" Legolas said immediately. The Lake was actually more of a spring that branched off from the major river. It was a good place to fish, and Legolas had been dying for permission to go.  
  
Tylendal gave the rods a dubious glance, but nodded. With a grin, Legolas led him through a well worn path and after about fifteen minutes of searching, they came upon the Lake. It was quiet peaceful, with the tall trees surrounding the calm spring, bushes and lush grass below them. Birds whistled and sang, adding to the tranquility.  
  
"You do know how to fish, don't you?" Legolas asked when he saw the hesitation on Tylendal's part.  
  
Tylendal turned solemn eyes towards him. "No."  
  
"Then it's time for you to learn," Legolas said with a touch of glee. "It's a standard skill, and you should know how to do it. What if you were lost in the wild, somewhere? And you did not know how to fish?"  
  
Legolas started teaching Tylendal how to fish, though he seemed to have no certain skill with it.  
  
By the end of the afternoon, Legolas was quite satisfied. He had a bucketful of fish, all of good size. Tylendal, for his part, had managed to catch two fish. Both sun-perch, but both were large enough to make up for his inability to fish, since they were huge for the normally small fish.  
  
Tylendal cursed under his breath at his rod, his line, the wretched fish, the bait, Legolas, the King for granting them permission, and Legolas again.  
  
"Oh, really, Tylendal, it's so nice to find something you cannot do!" Legolas, making no secret of his mirth, snickered at the pained look on his friend's face.  
  
"Glad I am, that such amusement given you I have," Tylendal said crossly. "Perhaps new skill, have I to learn?"  
  
Legolas couldn't help it; he looked so irritated now that the giggles burst out all over again. With a wounded look, Tylendal walked faster, leaving Legolas laughing helplessly on the trail.  
  
Sorry for the slow start, Elladan and Elrohir will appear soon! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
I should tell you that Tylendal is my character, and he will have some parts in here where it is only him, but this story is based almost entirely on Legolas. This is not a romance or a slash, for any who worry about that sort of thing.  
  
Also, this is kind of a Prelude to my story "Darkness Descending". They don't connect to each other a lot, maybe just references now and then in future stories. "Darkness Remembered" is book one in my Darkness Series, while Darkness Descending is book two.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Legolas and Tylendal sat in the gardens, fletching new arrows. Legolas used white feathers, and Tylendal used black feathers from ravens.  
  
They were interrupted when an elf walked through, calling for Legolas.  
  
"The Queen Lorienel requests your presence in the Great Hall, Prince Legolas." The elf said, bowing to Legolas. With a nod, Legolas entered the palace to see what his mother wished.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Lorienel saw her son coming up and smiled at him. She extended her hand to Legolas.  
  
"Let us go for a walk." She said, smiling down at Legolas. They proceeded to walk into the forests.  
  
They talked about things, like Legolas's classes or his training, and when they reached an old willow, twenty yards into the forest edge, they stopped.  
  
"This old willow is where I would come when I was your age to think, and here it is I thought it would be fitting to give you something that belonged to my father." She reached into a small pouch that Legolas had not noticed, and pulled out a beautiful dagger, with a jeweled handle and shiny blade. It had a soft leather sheathe with it, and when she handed it to Legolas he pulled it out to admire it.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Naneth!" Legolas said, tying it onto his belt. He embraced his mother, and she smiled at him.  
  
She started to say something, but it was cut short. Legolas, who was busy examining his new dagger, looked up to see why. What he saw would be engraved in his mind forever.  
  
His mother stood, shock and surprise on her face, and her hand went up to her throat, where the end of a black arrow could be seen. Her hand came away bloody, and with a last surprised glance, she collapsed.  
  
Legolas heard someone screaming and realized it was him when Tylendal came rushing through the trees. The copse he and Legolas shared was the only place within hearing distance of where they were.  
  
Seeing the Queen on the ground, Tylendal grabbed Legolas's arm and shook him harshly.  
  
"Help, must we seek, Legolas!" Tylendal said, punctuating each word with another shake. Legolas stopped his scream, and began sobbing. He nodded, seeing the sense in the words.  
  
They turned to go, but stopped. There nerves screamed at them, and danger was thick in the air.  
  
Unsure what to do, they were easy to surround, and the orcs did just that. Having killed the older elf beside them, they thought to have a little fun with the two young ones.  
  
Grinning wickedly, one orc stepped forwards. He kicked at Lorienel's prone form, and Legolas's vision misted over with red. He let out an enraged cry, and drew the dagger given to him by his mother just a few minutes before. No one would kick his mother!  
  
Legolas leaped at the orc, ignoring Tylendal's shouts. With a frustrated sigh, Tylendal drew his twin swords and attacked as well.  
  
There were seven orcs, and against the two elflings they should have done easily enough. But Legolas and Tylendal were exceptional in their weapons training, and both were spurred on by fury.  
  
Legolas felt salty tears run down his cheeks as he fought, killing one and attacking another. Three of the seven orcs were left, and they did not want to fight any more. Turning to run, they were pierced by elven arrows that flew over the young elflings.  
  
Elves ran into the clearing around the old willow, and looked in horror at the prone Queen. Some rushed forwards and immediately began tending to her.  
  
Legolas was taken back to the Palace, and he was brought to his father. The King had been told the news, and silent tears ran down his face as he embraced his son. Legolas knew then that his mother had gone to the Halls of Mandos, and nothing that was said could comfort him. He and his father stayed with each other through the night, as the Kingdom mourned the loss of its beloved Queen.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Lord Elrond," Thranduil said, and Elrond nodded. The Rivendell delegation had appeared moments before, and the Lord of Rivendell had been ushered immediately to the King. Elrond noticed the strain upon the Elven King's face, and the intense sadness in his eyes. The grief was obvious in the Mirkwood elves. He followed Thranduil into the palace, where they went into the privacy of the library.  
  
"Thranduil, what is the matter here? What happened?" Elrond said without preamble.  
  
"Lorienel.was attacked. By orcs. She was killed." Thranduil said in a choked voice, trying to hold back more sobs. Elrond's stern face softened considerably, and he placed a comforting and sympathetic hand upon Thranduil's shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas watched as the Rivendell group came in as well, all the elves mingling in with each other and speaking of the doings in the other kingdoms.  
  
With a sigh, he stood and retreated higher into the branches, out of hearing distance of any below him. Settling down, he let himself drift away into his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elladan and Elrohir wandered Mirkwood's grounds, listening to the speech of the elves around them, they found nothing interesting to do.  
  
Seeing the gardens, they decided there would be more interest there, and headed towards them. Moving along the paved path, they saw a large, ancient willow tree with tall branches, and huddled in the highest ones was the small shape of an elfling, probably about the same age as they were.  
  
The young elf in the tree moved and began to descend, and Elladan pushed his younger twin into the nearby bushes.  
  
They caught a glimpse of golden blonde hair, and somber-looking blue eyes that were filled with immense sadness. The elf walked past their bush without seeing them, and continued on, making no more sound than the shadows about him.  
  
Once he was past, Elladan turned and pulled Elrohir out of the bush, brushing leaves and dirt off their tunics. Turning, they headed towards the Palace, where they saw their father talking with the King of Mirkwood.  
  
Coming up beside their father, they nodded respectfully to King Thranduil and watched the proceedings with interest. A large feast was set out, and the elves of all three kingdoms seated among each other, talking and laughing.  
  
The death of the Queen was known to all now, but the slight sorrow that still hung about like a dark cloud was almost forgotten in the midst of the merry-making.  
  
"Ah, here he is. Elladan, Elrohir, I would like you to meet the Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil." Their father said, directing their attention away from the festivities.  
  
And they found themselves facing the same somber eyed elf they had seen in the gardens. He watched them with flashing eyes, nodding in greeting. He turned, whispered something to his father, and left the feast to go into the gardens.  
  
Thranduil watched after him with sympathetic and concerned eyes. Elrond understood, since he too had lost his wife to orcs. Elladan and Elrohir remembered the grief and pain of her death, and knew what the young elf was going through.  
  
"Why don't you follow the young prince? You know what he goes through, and might be able to help him." Elrond whispered to his sons as he watched Thranduil. He and the King might need to have a talk.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas had immediately sought the comfort of his friend. He found Tylendal in the gardens, in his usual spot beneath a huge bush with flowering Morning Glories. Tylendal had always had trouble revealing his emotions, and so is grief was not evident, except in the way of his eyes and body posture. The normally proud elfling slumped against the support of the bush, and his head was bowed.  
  
He looked up as Legolas approached, and forgot his own troubles for a moment.  
  
Tylendal had to spend a long time convincing Legolas that it was not his fault. The elf prince had been certain that if he had not hesitated and had sensed the orcs earlier, his mother may have been saved. In the end, it was Tylendal's unswaying confidence and frequent reassurances that he could not have known the orcs were there, because they were never that near the Palace before and he could not help but hesitate, for the shock and surprise would have done that to anyone, that made Legolas see that he could not have been responsible.  
  
What Legolas did not know was that the confidence came from the fact that Tylendal thought it was his entire fault. He had mentally berated himself over and over again for the events of that day, and nothing said or done by anyone had done anything to repute that.  
  
Legolas was hard put to argue with him, and finally nodded, knowing he would not convince Tylendal otherwise. He was about to say more, when someone behind them politely cleared his throat.  
  
Turning to look, he saw the twin sons of Elrond that he had just met standing on the path.  
  
"Tylendal, these are the Lords Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. This is my friend Tylendal." Legolas said. The twins seemed nice enough, and he had heard a lot of them from the gossip from warriors who had visited Rivendell. Their reputation for pranks and their sense of humor was the most notable.  
  
He could not tell them apart yet, but nodded to each. Tylendal watched with curious distrust, like he watched everyone he did not know well.  
  
"Our father suggested we get to know each other a little better, and we thought we could meet you in a way that was not formal." The one on the right said, shifting nervously at Tylendal's intense stare.  
  
"Greetings, I give." Tylendal said warily, not elaborating, and the twins seemed just as interested in his strange way of speaking as Legolas was when he first heard it.  
  
"That is quite all right. We don't like all that 'my lord' and stuff. We were told you didn't either." The other said, looking at Legolas. With a long-suffering sigh, Legolas nodded. He gave them a tentative, half-hearted smile, and they grinned broadly back.  
  
"I'm Legolas, as you know. Forgive me, but which was which?" He said, eyeing the identical brothers with misgiving. It would not do to keep forgetting who was who.  
  
"I'm Elladan." One said with a barely contained snicker.  
  
"And I'm Elrohir." The other said, controlling himself better than his brother.  
  
"Or am I Elrohir?" The first said, as if he forgot all the time. His brother made a face, and shoved him, sending him sprawling.  
  
"The prince is confused enough, Elladan. Leave off for now." He scolded, causing Legolas to smile slightly once more. He can manage with these two.  
  
Tylendal gave a derisive snort, and stood, saying he had some business to attend to. Turning, he walked up the path, towards the palace.  
  
"I worry about him. I wish I knew what the matter was." Legolas spoke up suddenly, noting his friend's obvious lie to get away. Why did he desire all of the solitary privacy?  
  
"Do you not know?" Elrohir (or was it Elladan?) asked in surprise. Legolas shook his head, wondering what they saw that he missed.  
  
"He thinks it was his fault your mother died." Elladan (Elrohir?) stated without preamble.  
  
"How do you know that?" Legolas asked, quite surprised even though he shouldn't be. It would be like Tylendal to take the blame.  
  
"His eyes, he may be an expert at keeping his emotions out of sight, but his eyes give him away. Looks of guilt always appear whenever the Queen or the battle is mentioned." One said.  
  
"Can we do something about it?" Legolas asked worriedly. He had already been convinced by himself and by others that it was not his fault. He had not even thought about Tylendal taking the blame. His concern for his friend deepened at the thought.  
  
"Maybe, we just need to get him out of that shell he put himself in." The other said with an eager grin, and his twin smiled wickedly at the thought of the pranks they could pull, ones labeled "harmless".  
  
~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Tylendal stepped into the Palace's main hall he ran smack dab into another elf.  
  
He stumbled back, anger at his own inattention flaring up suddenly. He was not paying attention again. Just like when he was not paying attention to hear the trouble with the Queen. The other elf was not prepared for the collision and staggered back as well. Judging from his outfit, and the sheer aura of power about him, he was an elf lord, and his clothing spoke strongly of Rivendell.  
  
"Your pardon, I beg." He said hesitantly and with profound embarrassment overriding his anger for a moment. "Intrude, I did not intend." he stopped as the elf lord waved a hand dismissively.  
  
"It is I who should apologize." The elf lord said, smiling at the slightly apprehensive look in the younger elf's eyes.  
  
"No harm to either, so, I think, good it would be for me to return to my place." He whispered, and before the elf lord could respond he slipped away and disappeared through one of the doors, heading up to a place where he could have the privacy he so much needed.  
  
"I see you have met Tylendal the Grim." One of the Mirkwood elves called out. The elf lord, Glorfindel, turned curiously to the elf.  
  
"'Tylendal the Grim?' is that his name?" He repeated. That would be an odd name for an elf. The elves within hearing distance laughed.  
  
"Tylendal is his name. 'Tylendal the Grim' was a title given to him by Prince Legolas, and we have just adopted it. He does not mind." The elf replied.  
  
Indeed, the elf had seemed rather somber, unusual for a child. With a last glance, Glorfindel went about with the other elves, talking to old friends that he had not seen in many a year.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas talked with Elladan and Elrohir, and they had also talked to him about dealing with his mother's death. They too had lost their mother, and were able to lesson his grief on the subject. That did not help Tylendal any. It was obvious from the way he had abruptly left the company of Legolas when Elladan and Elrohir arrived showed that he did not feel up to discussing anything, nor did he wish for pity or reassurance that it was not his fault.  
  
With a sigh, Legolas stood and left the company of the twins, heading to his own chambers.  
  
He slid into his bed a few moments later, welcoming the blissful darkness of sleep.  
  
And he dreamed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tylendal, unsure of where to go, let his feet take him anywhere. He found himself outside the doors to the library, and on an impulse he went inside. He rather liked the library. It was quiet and peaceful.  
  
Once again climbing gracefully to the top of the tall bookcases, he perched there and thought.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas snapped awake, tears streaming down his face, hastily detangling himself from his bed sheets. Stumbling to his feet, he fumbled for the window and shoved it open, staring at the night sky studded with stars. He took deep breaths of the cool air.  
  
He had a horrible dream. He had watched time and time again as his mother went down, pierced by an orcish arrow, and each time was worst than the last, more frightening with more orcs involved.  
  
He leaned his head against the smooth window sill, closing his eyes. With another deep breath, he stood and reached to a bedside table, grasping at the smooth leather of the dagger his mother had given him.  
  
Drawing the blade, he ran a hand over the cool steel, tracing the elvish inscriptions. He fondled the ivory hilt, gilded with gold, marveling at the craftsmanship.  
  
Sheathing it again, he laid it upon the table and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tamara: Something will happen to Tylendal later on!  
  
Coolio02: Thank you for your review!  
  
Aglarien: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story so much!  
  
Soulsearcher: Can't leave a long review? That is a long review! I like Tylendal too; he is my character! (Other than Sirithiliel, who is in another story of mine, so she can't be in this one) I thought it would be interesting to do a Legolas childhood. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Legolas and Tylendal were out early the next day. They had decided to spend the day together, and were intent on doing so without thinking of the Queen's death.  
  
Elrond stood speaking with Thranduil when the two went by them, and Thranduil smiled to see his son in such good spirits. He had hoped Legolas would not take the happenings of that night too harshly.  
  
"I'd be wary of them if I were you. Where these two tread, trouble follows." The Mirkwood king said with amusement. Elrond smiled. They reminded him of Elladan and Elrohir, and if the four got together, chaos was surely going to break loose in the palace.  
  
"Us?" Legolas cried indignantly.  
  
"Never," Tylendal declared.  
  
"We're harmless."  
  
"Innocent."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
The king rolled his eyes, but said only, in the driest voice imaginable, "Indeed."  
  
The two gave the king pitying looks, and exited the palace. Definitely like Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond thought.  
  
Walking through the gardens and towards the trees, they noticed Elladan and Elrohir sitting at the base of one of the trees, heads together and speaking in whispers. Legolas and the twins had become good friends last night, and Legolas thought about how much they enjoyed pranks. With a sudden wicked smile, Legolas turned to Tylendal and nodded his head towards the two below the tree. With a smile to match, Tylendal moved closer.  
  
"Rainy Day." the elf prince whispered to him, using one of the many code names for the different pranks they played. 'Rainy Day' was one of their favorites.  
  
Tylendal moved off, and Legolas prepared his approach.  
  
"What are you doing?" Legolas asked as he stood before the twins. He had to buy enough time for Tylendal to set up.  
  
"We are planning some.entertainment." Elrohir said. And Elladan nodded. Legolas smiled.  
  
"What kind of entertainment?" The prince asked. Tylendal was out of sight, but near. Legolas just had to wait for the subtle signal.  
  
"It's a surprise." Elladan replied cryptically. A low, warbling sparrow call cut across the rest of the bird chatter. Legolas nodded, and turned to leave.  
  
He was five paces away when a splash sounded out behind him, and he heard the surprised cries of Elladan and Elrohir. He turned and had a hard time of concealing his laughter. Both twins were soaking wet, water dripping down their dark hair and drenching their clothes. Elladan sputtered and spat water, while ahead of them rang out the musical laughter of Legolas.  
  
They looked up, and saw the somber eyed Tylendal standing stoically in the broad tree branches above them with a wooden bucket in one hand. He stared back at them with his intense gaze, and raised his hands in front of him.  
  
"Hard feelings bode not. It was in jest, only." He said, and pointed to Legolas, who was doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Since the prince commanded it done, no quarrel have you with me." He added. Elladan and Elrohir stood and rushed Legolas, who gave a surprised look at Tylendal and ran.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me?" Legolas called over his shoulder as he ran, closely pursued by the twins.  
  
"For which blessing, to serve my enemy, am I bound?" Tylendal called back, his voice as serious as ever.  
  
"You're ENEMY?" Legolas shouted incredulously, before he ran below the arch that was the entrance to the gardens. He trip over a tangle wire and hit the ground, just before another bucket of water fell over onto the prince, triggered by the wire.  
  
"Rainy Day and trip wires." Tylendal identified from his tree unnecessarily. Legolas glared murderously over towards his friend, while Elladan and Elrohir roared with laughter.  
  
"You forget he did the same to you." Legolas stated smugly. They stopped their laughter and silently agreed with Legolas. Turning, they prepared to charge Tylendal and exact their revenge, but Tylendal had fled.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tylendal smirked as he ran into the palace. He rushed past elves, not daring to slow, weaving in and out of them, and trying to stay out of sight.  
  
Once again, he ran into the elf Lord from Rivendell. Both staggered back, with Tylendal gaining his balance quickly and staring in horror at King Thranduil who stood beside Glorfindel.  
  
"Well met again." Glorfindel said, rubbing the bruise that was already beginning form. He glanced sideways, to see Thranduil trying to hold back a smile while the elfling look terror-stricken.  
  
"TYLENDAL! Where are you, Tylendal?" The unmistakable voice of Elladan shouted.  
  
"Aye! Where are you hiding, you double crossing traitor!" Legolas roared, sounding very much alike to Thranduil at the moment. Glorfindel and Thranduil couldn't keep the smiles off their faces as Tylendal paled.  
  
"What did you do now, little one?" Thranduil asked. It was not often someone got the better deal with Legolas or the twin sons of Elrond.  
  
"Nothing, My King." He insisted, though his eyes darted towards every possible escape. The amused crowd of elves parted as the three angry princes darted towards Tylendal.  
  
With a quick apology to his King and the elf lord, Tylendal sprinted out the nearest door and continued running.  
  
Glorfindel had an even harder time of concealing his laughter as a sopping wet Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir burst through and came at them, with water dripping from their long hair, and their tunics were dark with the moisture.  
  
"Ada, where did that little dragon that calls himself my friend go?" Legolas said, his eyes narrowed and scanning the throne room. A long lock of blonde hair fell charmingly over one blue eye, and he irritability pushed it back behind an ear.  
  
Without a word, the King pointed towards the door Tylendal had run through. Legolas took off, and Elladan and Elrohir followed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tylendal found himself trapped. Behind him pounded the three princes and he ran into a dead end. He stopped and turned to face his pursuers.  
  
"Well, you led us on a merry chase." Legolas said, advancing with Elladan and Elrohir on either side of him. Tylendal backed off slightly, before darting towards the right.  
  
He didn't get far. Elladan tackled him and the two grappled for a moment before Elrohir and Legolas joined. A few minutes later, Tylendal found himself pinned beneath the three, and no amount of struggling would free him.  
  
Legolas snickered as he held his friend's shoulders, while Elladan and Elrohir ruthlessly began describing what they were going to do to Tylendal with graphic detail.  
  
They would have gone on for sometime, but suddenly a loud shout rang out in the halls, echoing from the throne room, and they looked up at the sound.  
  
"ELLADAN, ELROHIR! Where are you two?" A shout followed, and obviously being the voice of Elrond.  
  
The two in question paled, while Tylendal freed himself from their suddenly loose grasp. Legolas couldn't help but smile.  
  
"The 'entertainment' you were speaking of, I presume?" Legolas said with a smirk, while Elrohir only nodded. They stood to see what had happened, and at the sight Legolas laughed heartily.  
  
Apparently, their target was the elf lord Glorfindel, (and Tylendal stood discreetly behind Legolas at the sight of him) and they had used a bucket of water as well, and added other components to get a very wet and messy and angry elf lord.  
  
It was altogether a brilliant set up, and Legolas filed it away for possible use in the future.  
  
Tylendal eyed the mess, also thinking of ways to use it. He caught Legolas's eye, and both smiled at the thought.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were led off by their father, while some elves helped Glorfindel into dryer things.  
  
Thranduil gestured for Legolas and Tylendal to go do something, and they happily ran off.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tylendal went through the library, eyeing the books. The night that he spent in the library after the Queen's death he had seen something of interest.  
  
He stopped and pulled a book off the shelf. Flipping through it, he saw exactly what he wanted. With a grin, he took the book and left the library.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir will pay for humiliating him yesterday, and Tylendal took his revenge seriously.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elladan walked through the door into Elrohir's room. His brother was draped over his bed, asleep. With a grin, Elladan moved slowly towards Elrohir and crept beside him.  
  
Grabbing a glass of water from the bed side table, he dribbled it onto his brother.  
  
With a shout Elrohir came up sputtering. He tossed a pillow at his brother, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes. Elladan caught the pillow and threw it back with a laugh.  
  
"Come on! We were going to have our fun today!" Elladan said. He and Elrohir had planned the day testing some of their newest pranks, and had considered the elven prince as the perfect target.  
  
Elrohir rolled out of bed, threw on a tunic and both ran out the door.  
  
And found themselves flat on the floor as they slipped on a puddle of water that had somehow appeared there after Elladan had went through the door.  
  
They struggled to their feet, only to hit a trip wire that triggered something hidden above them.  
  
Dye poured down, coating the two elves. They sputtered, and staggered away. That was a mistake, for they hit another trigger wire and more dye coated them.  
  
They stumbled out of reach, running towards the throne room where their father would be.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel were shocked as a multi-colored Elladan and Elrohir came charging at them.  
  
Green, blue, and a purple that had a nice shade of indigo in it, was splattered over them. It made quite a marvelous appearance. Glorfindel could not help it, he excused himself and when he was out of the room his laughter rang out.  
  
"What happened?" Elrond asked, while trying desperately not to laugh or smile.  
  
"Someone put dye over our rooms! We walked out and someone put dye over our rooms so that it would hit us!" Elladan said, squeezing blue green dye out of is dark hair as best as he could. The color was dripping from them onto the floor, and some elves were immediately trying to mop it up.  
  
"What is this?" a new voice said, as King Thranduil walked in to see what was happening. He glanced over towards the door to the Throne Room, where Glorfindel's laughter could still be heard.  
  
"Apparently, someone decided to play a joke upon my sons." Elrond said, solemn faced but with his eyes dancing with amusement. Thranduil looked over the twins, and noticed their slightly .colorful. appearance. He hid a grin, thinking he knew who it was.  
  
"Galion, would you find my son?" The king said to his butler, who nodded and left.  
  
He returned with Legolas in tow, and Legolas immediately stifled laughter.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Legolas said, his voice oddly strangled with his restrained laughter.  
  
"You played a prank on us." Elladan said, while Elrohir nodded. Legolas's face was filled with such shock and disbelief that it was obvious he did not know what they were talking about.  
  
"I did not! I was out on the archery field all this morning!" The elven prince said firmly.  
  
"We'll let you figure this out." Elrond said, as he and Thranduil walked off. The other elves went about their business, leaving the three elflings together.  
  
"So you were out on the archery field. Well, then who did this to us?" Elrohir said, promising revenge on whoever did this.  
  
Legolas shrugged, and fled before they could question him any more.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Tylendal, they're on to you," Legolas said to his friend once he found him.  
  
Tylendal leaned back, replacing the book he was reading. He cocked an eyebrow at Legolas.  
  
"Come you here, when alone I wish to be? Unsure, I am, how to go about with this." He said, his eyes half lidded.  
  
"Friend you are to me, yes?" He said, sitting up straighter.  
  
"Of course!" the elven prince said, surprised at such a question.  
  
"Then, help me you will?" He asked, eyes lighting up eagerly. Legolas sighed and nodded, wondering what he needed help on now.  
  
"If help me you will, what we do is this." 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Elrohir smiled wickedly as he followed Elladan into the forest. Tylendal and Legolas had gone fishing once more, and now were the perfect time to pay them back for the Dye Incident, as it was now called in the palace.  
  
He heard them talking up ahead, and elbowed Elladan in the side. With a scowl, Elladan elbowed him back. Both were a lovely shade of bluish-purple, thanks to Tylendal, and Elladan was not happy with the grim elf. Legolas had probably helped, or at least he knew about it, so he would be included in their repayment as well.  
  
Elladan had thought up a brilliant scheme, and Elrohir was happy to go along with it. Suppressing another snicker, Elrohir changed his grip on the strong, covered bucket he carried. Inside were a couple of ingredients that should prove entertaining when loosed upon the prince and his companion.  
  
Legolas was laughing, teasing Tylendal about something. The twins angled around, getting into the trees and positioning themselves overhead the other two elves. With duplicate smiles, they upended their covered buckets.  
  
Shouts of surprise rang out below them, and the two brothers leaned against each other, laughing.  
  
A splash sounded, and they looked down to see Legolas covered head to toe in berry juice, and dirt and grass was getting stuck to him. Tylendal had been doused with ink, and had leaped into the lake as soon as he realized what had hit him. The ink had been taken from a large barrel in storage in a closet they found in the palace, and the berry juice was taken from the kitchen.  
  
Legolas turned and threw himself into the water as well, but the berry juice had clotted his hair, and no amount of vigorous rinsing got it out.  
  
Tylendal stumbled from the lake, soaked and dripping, but with the worst of the ink off. As it was, he was a nice shadowy gray, while Legolas would have to spend many hours combing through his hair and washing himself to get the purple berry stains off.  
  
With another laugh, the twins retreated higher into the trees as Legolas began climbing. Tylendal rushed to help, but froze half way across, stiffening and quickly scanning the surrounding forest. He had heard something to his right, and seen a darker shadow lurking in the sun dappled trees.  
  
Elrohir dropped to the ground, swiftly evading Legolas. He heard Tylendal's shout of warning, and turned to see what the matter was.  
  
With a shriek, a large spider loomed over the stunned elfling, and it reared high on its last two pairs of legs. Legolas dove at it, sailing over Elrohir from his vantage point in the tree, and hit the spider in the side. The dagger given to him by his mother flashed, plunging a full handspan into its flesh.  
  
The spider shrieked, and twisted around, trying to reach the elven prince. Tylendal darted underneath the spider as it reared again, driving one of his daggers into the soft belly, and this time the spider jerked hard enough to throw Legolas. Elladan leaped from a nearby tree and landed straight upon its back, pulling Legolas's dagger from its side and stabbing it into the joint of the neck.  
  
Legolas scrambled to his feet, shouting at the spider to distract it. Elrohir was stumbling towards the fishing equipment, taking one of the knives used to cut the line on a fishing rod, and charged the spider.  
  
Tylendal continued stabbing upwards, its black blood coating his arm, and crouching as the spider crashed back down upon its eight long legs, and Elladan locked his legs as tightly as he could to avoid being thrown. Legolas came back in, and after a few moments the spider fled, escaping into the trees. The elves followed, and caught up to the wounded creature, successfully killing it. If it had escaped, it would have alerted any other spiders around.  
  
"Legolas, if this far the spiders are, when until now they were not, say you that we should tell your father of this immediately?" Tylendal said, wiping his dagger off and grimacing as he felt a sharp pain between his shoulders where the spider had managed to strike him with one of its legs. He wiped the blood that had coated him off as best as he could, but the shadowy tinge left from the ink was darker as the spider blood stained him. With a sigh, he glared at Elladan and Elrohir, who laughed shakily. They both were not as covered with it as he was, since he had been below the spider stabbing up most of the time.  
  
Legolas examined a cut on his arm, received from another of the spider's flailing legs. He looked up and nodded. His father would need to know of this.  
  
They looked around, and realized they could not see the lake. The battle with the spider had taken them deeper into the forest, and now they could not find their way out.  
  
Elrohir climbed up a tree, but saw only more branches. The spider must have led them farther than they thought. Dropping to the ground, Elrohir shook his head.  
  
Legolas examined the underbrush they had run through, but the spider had somehow managed to avoid trampling vegetation overly much. They could not follow its trail.  
  
Tylendal looked around, trying to find signs of blood. He had stabbed it repeatedly in the belly, and it should have left a blood path, but the underbrush had covered its tracks and he did not know where to look first. With a sigh of defeat, he went back to the others.  
  
Elladan gestured for the others, and shoved his way through the trees. With a shrug, they followed. They didn't dare split up, not with the spiders that lurk about, and if they are this close to the palace they must be numerous.  
  
Shoving their way through the underbrush, they caught no sight of the lake or anything they recognized. With a steadily growing feeling of panic, they realized they were just getting even more lost with every step they took.  
  
Stopping again as a whistling shriek rent the air, they moved closer to each other, eyes darting everywhere around them. Hissing filled the trees around them, and more spiders appeared in the tree branches. Drawing their weapons, the four elflings drew their blades again.  
  
They may have been able to get away using stealth and their camouflaged out fits, but since Elladan and Elrohir were dyed purplish-blue, and Legolas was a nice violet with Tylendal tinged gray, they did not have a chance of hiding.  
  
The spiders dropped to the ground, hissing in their high pitched voices, taunting the four young elflings. They were slightly confused with their colorful appearance, and paused just out of reach to examine them some more.  
  
Elrohir tightened his grip upon the fishing dagger, while Tylendal readied his two knives and Legolas held up his knife giving to him by his mother. Elladan felt helpless, with no weapon to use. Without a word, Tylendal tossed him one of his knives.  
  
Their curiosity sated, the spiders approached warily. Hissing and shrilling, they circled, and one got too close.  
  
Elladan lashed out, his borrowed knife piercing an eye. The spider shrieked and jerked back, blinded in one eye. The others hissed angrily at their fellow's wound. Thrashing its legs about, the injured spider reared and bucked with the pain. Elrohir slashed as it stumbled near him, cutting into the side of its neck. With a final shriek, it took off into the forest, as another spider took its place.  
  
The spiders attacked, and the elflings fought as well as they could. One spider staggered back, one of its legs gashed deeply from Tylendal's knife, and another shrieked as Legolas scored a hit on its side.  
  
Seeing a break, Elladan grabbed Elrohir and dragged him past the spiders into the surrounding forest. Legolas crashed behind, and Tylendal hurried after.  
  
Elladan darted by a fallen tree, and Tylendal leaped after him. Elrohir ran the other way around it, and shouted out in surprise. Legolas, who was closer, followed to see what the matter was. A second cry rang out.  
  
Tylendal and Elladan crept cautiously over to where they had last been. The stopped at the edge of a forest river. A part of the bank had given way and collapsed into the river, and the tracks of their missing friends led to it. Elrohir must have run around the tree, saw the river, and managed to stop on the bank. But his weight collapsed the part he was standing on, and he had called out. Legolas probably had come running up afterwards, and tried to pull Elrohir back up, since there were scrabbling marks in the soft dirt around the fallen area. Legolas must have been pulled in as well.  
  
With a glance at Tylendal, Elladan walked along the side of the bank, being careful to stay off the bank.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elrohir felt the ground beneath his feet give way, and he plunged below the icy waters of the forest river. Even though it was mid-spring, the waters were still cold. His breath caught as he fell in, and he grasped at the bank. He shouted to his companions, hoping they would hear.  
  
Legolas came running through, and leaped forwards to grab Elrohir's wrists as he slid farther over the embankment. The water tugged at the young elf, and Legolas felt his grip on the bank slipping as well. Suddenly, he fell into the cold water as well, as the bank crumbled even more under his weight.  
  
He struggled to stay above the water; the river was deeper than he thought. His clothes clung to him, and his hair whipped around as he tried to reach the bank. Elrohir was nearby, also having difficulties.  
  
"Legolas," Elrohir said; his voice tinged with worry and fear. Legolas looked up, and began his struggles anew. Ahead of them was the mouth of a cave, which meant the river they were in went underground at some points. He did not like that idea, and swam furiously.  
  
But the cave loomed overhead, and they felt themselves pulled into the darkness. Sputtering and coughing, Legolas fought to keep himself up and heard Elrohir nearby.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrohir said; his voice was low and filled with dread.  
  
"Yes?" Legolas said back, spitting water.  
  
"Something is in here with us." Elrohir whispered back.  
  
Legolas was about to question what the matter was, but his words were cut off as something brushed his leg. His breath caught and he looked to Elrohir, seeing the dim outline of him. The young elf's eyes were wide in the dark, and went even wider as he was pulled under water.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tylendal crept beside Elladan, his knife ready in his hands. They were following the river, trying to find where it ended so that they could find Legolas and Elrohir.  
  
The river ended in a small cave, and there was no way they could fit through that. On an impulse, Elladan grabbed a rock and dropped it at the mouth of the cave. It went down and continued down, its pale gray color lost to their sight.  
  
"That is a deep river." Elladan whispered, and Tylendal nodded in agreement.  
  
The two elves walked on, trying to find where the river would come out again at.  
  
So intent on their search, they did not notice the eyes watching them from the trees.  
  
Justso: Sorry, I don't know the age equivalents. So what age would he be then, to look twelve or somewhere around that age?  
  
Gwuenhevar: Thanks for your review. Yeah, I wouldn't like that either.  
  
Coolio02: The twins are going to have some fun!  
  
Crys ritter: Thanks for your review. I like to draw as well, and I will have a Tylendal drawing up on my site soon!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers again and sorry to any I forgot! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page. Also, some paragraphs and dialogue in this story were taken from R. A. Salvatore's "Forgotten Realms" series, and I do not claim anything on them either.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
A nightmarish cacophony of howls and snarls burst out around Elladan and Tylendal.  
  
Elladan immediately brought his dagger to bear, but against the wargs they didn't stand much of a chance. Tylendal also tensed, twirling his knife.  
  
Elladan's pulse pounded in his head in a rough syncopation with the undulating sounds around them.  
  
Two wargs, wary because of the weapons, crept closer. Elladan elbowed Tylendal, nodding up at the trees above them, indicating them to climb at the soonest chance.  
  
Tylendal slashed at one, bobbed an ear, clipped the skull, and staggered the creature. The other leapt at Elladan, who side stepped quickly and stabbed as hard as he could.  
  
The one-eared beast stumbled back, yipping and snarling.  
  
Wargs rushed the two elves, howling and yipping, barking and yowling. Elladan stabbed indiscriminately, making up for in quantity what Tylendal did with quality. Elladan was better with a sword, not a knife.  
  
One bared its fangs and approached the young elf. It lunged and knocked Elladan down before he could dodge. The dagger flew from his hand, and was lost in the roiling confusion.  
  
The eldest son of Elrond grabbed the nearest object to him, a large stick, and thrust it between the warg's jaws. With a snap, the creature closed its maw and sank its teeth into the stick, worrying it back and forth.  
  
Other wargs charged him, but they oriented immediately on Tylendal. The elf was creating havoc with two knives. He must have recovered Elladan's dropped one. He turned and threw himself upon the warg pinning Elladan, and they rolled onto the ground together, the beast snarling and trying to bite, the elf slashing with the knives, which looked tiny compared to the warg's teeth.  
  
Elladan saw a clear path to a tree, and dashed towards it. He scrambled up the trunk into the lower branches, and climbed higher until he was sure he was out of their reach.  
  
He looked down to see the wargs pacing below his tree; several bodies littered the ground beside them. Tylendal was no where to be seen.  
  
"Elladan," a hissed whisper came from a tree nearby. Elladan turned to see Tylendal trying to find a way over to him, but foiled by the large gap between their trees.  
  
Without a word, the two slid quietly through the dark branches of the trees, leaving the wargs below them.  
  
Sidling up a little farther, Tylendal saw nothing but the wide expanse of tangled branches. What little light they had was dimming, meaning night was approaching.  
  
Elladan sighed. He was worried sick about his brother, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. He ran a hand along the hilt of his small knife. It was truly pitiful to have such a small weapon in the dark forests of Mirkwood. If he had his sword, he would feel a lot more secure. He wondered if their absence had been noted yet, and sincerely hoped so.  
  
Seeing what looked to be a path, Elladan motioned to Tylendal and dropped down. The other elf followed quickly, and they were alert to anything that might be near them. They glanced at each other, and silently agreed to continue on down the path.  
  
Silent forms watched the two elves, and smiled evilly. At their sides, the remaining wargs that had first attacked the elves crouched, eager to fight them again.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elrohir gasped in shock and fear as something wound its way around him and pulled him under the dark waters. He kicked and struggled fiercely, but the creature was strong and continued to pull him deeper under the water. The river was deep, frightfully so, and the depths were inky black.  
  
The creature's serpentine coils tightened, and Elrohir choked down a gasp that would have made him loose the breath he held.  
  
Legolas shouted as Elrohir disappeared, and dove under the water trying to reach him. He saw a dim outline and reached for it.  
  
His hands brushed cold scaly skin, and he recoiled from the touch. Drawing his knife, he lunged forwards with a slash, cutting into the creature.  
  
Elrohir felt the coils surrounding him shudder as something hit them, and thrashed wildly trying to get loose.  
  
Legolas slashed repeatedly, the knife doing little damage to the thick coil. Each cut deepened the wound, and finally it unwound itself from Elrohir to face the one who caused it pain.  
  
Elrohir struck for the surface of the water as soon as the coils loosened and he was able to slip out. He sucked in deep breaths of air, and drew the fishing dagger he carried and dove under to help Legolas. It wouldn't do much good if Legolas's bigger knife did little to harm the creature.  
  
All through this time, the current was pulling them on, and a distant light appeared in front of them, showing that the river came out on the surface again.  
  
Legolas had a lock around the creature's neck, unsure on how he found it, and struggled to hold on despite the fact that the thing was stronger, larger, and deadlier than the elf. Its coils thrashed, speeding it deeper in the river, and Legolas was running out of air.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elladan could only stare as he saw the sunlight streaming from between the trees. They had followed the river until it went underground, then the wargs had chased them farther into the forest, where they escaped into the trees and proceeded from there until they found this strange path. Now they were at the forest edge, with no idea how they got there, or how to get back to the Palace.  
  
Tylendal was wide-eyed. He had never been out of Mirkwood before, and he was not sure he like the look of the rolling, treeless ground. Mountains were in the distance, and one mountain north of them was nearest.  
  
"The Lonely Mountain." Tylendal whispered, and Elladan looked at him in blank confusion.  
  
"What?" He asked, eyeing the other elf. The stain from the ink Elladan and Elrohir had poured over him had about worn off, as had the dye that colored Elladan. They were both close to their natural colors.  
  
"The Lonely Mountain, that is. The East Side of Mirkwood we are at." The other replied.  
  
"But you don't know the way back?" Elladan hazarded a guess. When Tylendal nodded, he sighed and slumped against the broad trunk of a tree behind him.  
  
Tylendal turned to say something to him, but his eyes widened in shock as he stared at something beyond Elladan's shoulder. Spinning around, Elladan whipped his dagger out instinctively and slashed.  
  
The orc staggered back, but others behind him rushed forwards. Tylendal shouted something, but Elladan could not hear. Wargs pounced into the area as well, and one that was missing an ear dove immediately at Tylendal.  
  
The elf recognized the warg as the one he had wounded the other day, he was the reason it was missing an ear, and it was obviously not happy about it. With a savage growl, it launched itself at the smaller elf.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas blinked in shock as his head cleared the water and dawn's light hit his face. Elrohir surfaced next to him, and both looked at the bloodied water around them. They had wounded the creature, nothing very serious, but they had hurt it. Both immediately swam for shore, ignoring aches from strained and exhausted muscles.  
  
Grabbing handfuls of grass and pulling themselves up, they looked back to see something break the surface of the water, a long back cutting through the water and sliding back under. Dark brown scales glimmered like bronze in the new morning's light, and they could see darker stripes barring across them.  
  
The head was diamond shaped, with evil yellow eyes that were slitted down the center. The neck branched off, growing thicker as it proceeded down the entire length. It tapered off into a point as the tail slid behind it.  
  
What truly horrified the two elflings was the fact that the wounds they had made, which they thought to have been near the head, were really farther down near the middle, and looked as if they were mere scratches on the impossible length of the giant snake.  
  
The river was unbelievably deep. The bottom was lost in murky depths, and the snake had no trouble diving down and turning around to raise its head up to gaze at the elves.  
  
Legolas shuddered at the wicked look, and drew back farther away from the river as the snake opened its maw to hiss menacingly, pearly fangs heightening the savage look.  
  
With a shiver, Elladan took off into the forest, Legolas not far behind.  
  
The river had been completely surrounded by trees, and the two elves did not know how far into Mirkwood they were, or where they were running.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Are they not back yet?" Thranduil asked Galion anxiously. The butler shook his head sadly, the patrol sent to find the four missing elflings had not returned yet.  
  
Elrond stood nearby, also worried. Glorfindel (An: thanks for correcting me, Alia!) stood just behind the elf lord. Five patrols had been sent out, one had gone North, two South, and one each West and East. The one from the North, having a shorter space to cover, found nothing.  
  
With a sigh, the elf King leaned back to await the arrival of the other patrols.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The dwarf let out a shrill whistle, looking over his shoulder as he did. A loud grumble came out of the shadows of the trees behind him a moment later.  
  
"What?" came a call a moment later, and a second dwarf came stumping out of the bushes. He was dressed all in brown, with a large axe slung over his broad shoulders. He was followed by a third.  
  
"I telled ye I'd help ye!" the second dwarf roared. "But ye promised me sleep time!" Then the dwarf noticed the activity that had attracted his companion's attention, and he stopped his tirade immediately.  
  
"Stinkin' elves!" he roared, charging down the path and tearing his axe off his back as he came.  
  
The third dwarf grabbed him and held him back.  
  
"Steady on there, Marin! There are orcs down there too!" The dwarf said, trying to calm the black bearded dwarf.  
  
"Ye can't be thinkin' what I'm thinkin' ye're thinkin'!" Marin Sandbrow bellowed at the other two dwarves.  
  
Varin, the dwarf holding Marin, and Farin watched their brother with amusement.  
  
He was tough looking, a short and exceedingly stout dwarf whose nasty attitude was always clearly shown on his rough face. His black beard heightened the fact that he was missing an eye, which he covered with an eye patch.  
  
"Well, I'm thinkin' what I'm thinkin'," Varin replied, "and I'm not knowin' what ye're thinkin' I'm thinkin'."  
  
"Bah, what do you know other than which drink yer drinkin'?" Farin added.  
  
"I'm knowin'!" Shouted Varin, matching the other's smile. "So I'm thinkin' that I'm not drinkin' enough o' what I'm drinkin'!"  
  
Marin roared at his two brothers, irritated with their joking around. They could not be thinking on helping elves. Sure, elves did not deserve to die at the hands of disgusting orcs, but why should they help them?  
  
Varin released his brother when he saw that he would not charge down there and slaughter all.  
  
Marin watched the battle, and when one of the elves came into view, he started in shock. They were young! Barely old enough to be considered warriors! What were the elves thinking to send young ones out into the wild?  
  
With a dwarven shout, he charged, followed by his two brothers. It was obvious to them that Marin was not going to harm to elves.  
  
Marin didn't have the coordination of the two elves, and in truth, their deadly grace impressed the dwarf. Amusing, but impressive none the less.  
  
What he lacked in grace, the tough dwarf made up in for sheer ferocity. Rushing past an orc he just chopped down, he ran into an orc who had his shield extended to knock the dwarf down. The dwarf locked his legs and didn't move. The orc bounced back, unable to move the sturdy dwarf, and Marin took the moment to hack its legs out from under it.  
  
He turned to pursue another, catching it with the blunt side of his axe in the side of the head. It fell to the ground, and Marin turned at a noise behind him.  
  
Standing side by side, the two elves watched him warily, and he did the same. The light of the sun shone on the rich brown hair of one, and on the ebony black of the other. Both stood taller than the dwarf, which was no surprise, and both had the feeling of youthfulness around them.  
  
His brothers came up, and he turned to face them.  
  
"Got meself eight." He proclaimed. A groan at his side alerted him to the orc he had hit with his axe, and before he could move the brown haired elf slit its throat.  
  
"Alright then, seven and half." He said with a shrug. The black haired elf looked at him with curiosity underscored with suspicion, while the other watched him with a distrustful and threatening gaze.  
  
Marin, Varin, and Farin were unsure of what to do now. The two elves had minor wounds, and a dagger each. Nothing that would help them in any upcoming battles.  
  
"Lake Town would be our best bet, they look tired and I doubt they would agree to go to our home." Farin stated in a low voice. Marin snorted in amusement.  
  
Tylendal and Elladan could not have been more surprised if Elrond and Thranduil themselves had come charging into the middle of the battle. Dwarves coming to the aide of elves! Imagine it! Elladan was confused, but willing to be friendly, while Tylendal was feeling the same to a slighter degree, but suspicious at the same time.  
  
"We'll take you to Lake Town, if you wish. I don't know what yer doin' out here, but you can come with us." Marin said gruffly, not enjoying the prospect of taking the elves along.  
  
The elves conferred together in their musical language, which none of the dwarves understood, and at length nodded. With a sigh, Marin gestured for them to follow. It would probably take most of the day to get to Lake Town, and though he disliked the idea of taking elves with him, his conscience demanded he do so.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Owlknight: Thank you for your review. I can't believe you reviewed every chapter though. I'm glad you like my spider battle; I had trouble trying to do it.  
  
Alia: Alright, I fixed Glorfindel's name. Thanks for telling me that!  
  
Coolio02: Thank you for your review! Here is another chapter!  
  
Queen Elizabeth: They will definitely have plenty to do before they reach their home!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers, and sorry if I forgot any! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer of first page.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Thranduil could have wept. His son and Elrond's sons, as well as his son's best friend, were lost out in Mirkwood. Repeated patrols were unsuccessful, and Thranduil was loosing hope of finding the elflings soon.  
  
The lake had been scoured and searched, finding the fishing equipment that was still there, and the spider blood. The trail was followed until the trail disappeared, but when near the area the stink of death was evident, and it was followed until they found the battleground where the crowd of spiders had attacked. After that, no sign could be found of what had happened.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil sat together, both silent and deep in thought, when the doors to the private chamber burst open and Galion burst through them, shouting for the two of them.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas and Elrohir were lost. That was the basic fact. They were in unfamiliar territory, and were hopelessly lost, with only a small fishing dagger and a knife for weapons. The only positive thought they could think of was that the dye that colored Elrohir was wearing off, and the berry stain on Legolas was not as pronounced, giving them an easier time of hiding.  
  
They bypassed old webs that hung from the branches of the trees, and could only hope there were no spiders. With wary glances, the two continued on their way, and nervously tried to find something familiar.  
  
A call above their head startled them, and they dropped into crouches, brandishing their knives.  
  
A raven watched them with curiosity, and let loose another raucous cry. Easing from their alert positions, Elrohir and Legolas watched as the bird hopped around on its perch, before flying down to a lower branch.  
  
Legolas walked up to it, slowly, and spoke as carefully as he could. Ravens were said to be birds with some intelligence, so maybe this one would understand.  
  
"We need to get to the Palace of Mirkwood. Can you guide us there, or to a path that would get us there?" the elven prince said, while Elrohir looked skeptical about the fact that a bird would lead them anywhere.  
  
With another caw, the bird released its grip on the perch and flew off, flapping its black iridescent wings, always making sure they could see it.  
  
Legolas followed, and Elrohir ran to catch up. He still did not believe a bird would lead them anywhere, but did not want to be left in the forest alone just because of that.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"So, who are you two and why are ye so far from ye're home?" Marin asked bluntly, while his brothers Farin and Varin bound the wounds upon the two of them.  
  
"I am Elladan of Rivendell, this is Tylendal of Mirkwood. We were lost." Elladan stated. He kind of liked the dwarves; they amused him. Tylendal scowled at them, obviously not sharing the feeling.  
  
"Well, we'll take ye to Lake Town, and they know the way into the woods to the elf palace." Varin said, as he deftly tied off the last bandage around a bite on Elladan's arm.  
  
Tylendal eyed the dwarves. He was tense and nervous. Mirkwood elves disliked dwarves more than Rivendell elves, which would explain why Elladan was so friendly with them. The dwarves obviously saw that as well, and talked to Elladan mostly.  
  
Farin started a fire, and Elladan volunteered himself and Tylendal to get dinner. The dwarves stiffened for a moment, before nodding consent. The elves were lost, why would they try to run away?  
  
Elladan stood and Tylendal followed. Out of sight of the camp, Tylendal blocked Elladan by standing in front of him. The son of Elrond cocked an eyebrow at the Mirkwood elf.  
  
"Our battle the dwarves helped with, for which I thank them. But all of our story must you tell?" He asked, with an accusatory edge in his voice.  
  
"Wait a moment! I only told them enough to quell any suspicions they may have had. I did not mention our rank or who our friends were. They can gain nothing from what I told them." Elladan said angrily.  
  
"Understand, I do." The Mirkwood elf said, resentment coloring his voice. He looked slightly apologetic, so Elladan smiled and clapped him on the back. He still looked troubled about something, and locked eyes with the Rivendell elf.  
  
"What are dwarves doing near Mirkwood, I wonder? What business had they in the King's realm?" Tylendal asked, suspicion and unease warring behind those dark hazel eyes.  
  
"I do not know, but we shall find out if we are polite and friendly to the dwarves. Just hold your temper in check, my friend, and we may find out." Elladan replied.  
  
"Come! Let us go and find some dinner for us and our gracious hosts!" He said, grinning broadly. Tylendal snorted and smiled slightly back. He drew his dagger and leapt into the trees. Elladan shook his head and continued walking upon the ground. Imaldris elves were not as comfortable in trees as wood elves of Lothlorien or Mirkwood were.  
  
Elladan walked into the camp, appearing beside Varin without the dwarf noticing. The three dwarves jerked back in shock, sputtering and dropping their hands to their weapons before they realized who it was.  
  
"Blast you elf! What are ye trying to do, kill me out of surprise? Can't you cursed kind walk with some sound?" Marin said, glaring at the apologetic elf.  
  
Elladan apologized profoundly, and tossed his catch of two hares to Farin, who took them without complaint.  
  
"So where's ye're pretty friend? Talkin' to trees?" Marin said, still angry about not noticing his approach. His words ended in a strangled cry as Tylendal dropped from a tree just above him, landing in a cat-like crouch between Marin and the camp fire.  
  
The dwarf reeled back, and Tylendal stood slowly, his eyes reflecting the anger that did not appear on the stoic face. Elladan tensed, ready to intervene.  
  
"Aye, Master Dwarf. Noisome and annoying, the trees call you. Agree, I do, in part." The Mirkwood elf said evenly, not saying the scathing remarks he wished to say.  
  
With a gruff rumble, the dwarf sat back down, and Elladan relaxed once more. Tylendal sat next to his friend, and the night was spent in peace.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Thranduil turned to Galion, trying to puzzle out what the matter was. Elrond strode behind him as they followed the butler.  
  
Standing in the Throne Room was an elf with the uniform of a patrol. Thranduil recognized him as Lorinthel, an elf put out to command the southern patrol. Eagerly awaiting his news was Glorfindel and a group of elves.  
  
"My King, my Lord." Lorinthel said, nodding his head to each of them. "I bring good and bad tidings." Thranduil motioned for him to continue.  
  
"We found a group of wargs who were wounded, and we found their dead a ways away. Killed by knives." Lorinthel replied, and Thranduil felt a glimmer of hope.  
  
"Is that the good or the bad news?" Elrond asked. The Mirkwood elf shifted for a moment.  
  
"Part of the good. The rest of it is that neither elfling was wounded, they escaped unscathed. The bad news is that there were only two of them. The other two are somewhere else." Lorinthel said, and the two worried elves paled. Who was it that fought the wargs? Where were the other two?  
  
With a wearied sigh, Elrond slumped against the wall he was standing near. Will they ever find the elflings?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas sighed as he bore though Elrohir's tirade. The raven had led them through the forests into a patch of thorny bushes, and both elves were getting their tunics caught and torn.  
  
The raven fluttered in the branches overhead, cawing and cackling. Legolas looked up at it, and it flew low over the elf's head and back up to the branch.  
  
Legolas frowned at its antics, and shoved his way through another stubborn bush. He groaned as he heard another rip, and looked back to see another tear in his tunic. His father was going to kill him for destroying this tunic!  
  
Elrohir muttered as he untangled his hair from one thorny branch, hissing as a couple were ripped out.  
  
"Can the dratted bird lead us through a more comfortable path?" He asked sarcastically, shooting a venomous glare at the bird in question.  
  
With a caw that sounded remarkably like a laugh, the raven swooped to land on another tree farther away, showing them where to go next.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Marin eyed the two elves as he walked. They were not saying the whole story when they said they were lost while wandering with their friends. That part was true, but not all was said. The dwarf listened to everything said between the two, trying to figure out what he was not being told.  
  
"What is that?" Varin said as he squinted towards a thin blot upon the rolling ground, interrupting Marin's thoughts. A wispy column of smoke rose above it. Elladan and Tylendal focused in on the spot, using their keener eyesight.  
  
"A camp. There is no movement. Something is wrong." He started to run over there, Tylendal following. The dwarves cursed as the elves were quickly past them and tried to catch up, muttering under their breath at the fact that neither elf seemed capable of answering a question straightly.  
  
Elladan and Tylendal reached the camp quickly and stopped to examine the scene before them. Several men lay slain upon the ground, their campfire reduced to smoldering coals which sent up the smoke that was seen, and their equipment was ransacked. Two orcs were present as well, a sure sign to what had happened to the men.  
  
Packs were shredded, the food taken or spoiled, and there was nothing to salvage there. The dwarves arrived, and stopped to look at the camp as well.  
  
"This happened only hours ago, and the orcs will not be far. You elves better stock up on weapons, I think." Varin said, motioning to the scattered camp. The orcs may be near, and he did not want to watch the two elves in a battle because they only had small daggers as weapons.  
  
Farin knelt and grabbed a long piece of wood. It was a bow. Examining it for a moment, he turned and tossed it to Elladan, while Tylendal dug out another from beneath its owner. They collected the quivers as well, and filled them with arrows...orc and human alike.  
  
The dwarves sought anything they might need, while Elladan recovered a sword and Tylendal drew a sword he had found.  
  
"I think this goes with that one." Varin said, handing a second, matching sword to Tylendal. The weapons were in good condition, and Tylendal salvaged the sheaths from the man and buckled them on.  
  
The dwarves and elves buried the dead, not wanting to risk a fire, and picked up what supplies were usable. Seeing a campfire in the distance, they knew the orcs were near, and set watches that night.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas went to the raven as it hopped on a branch. Daylight could be seen through the trees now, showing that they had reached the edge of a clearing.  
  
Elrohir walked forwards carefully, noting how the light was dimming, indicating sunset. Nothing was seen, so he motioned to Legolas and they moved into the open.  
  
To Elrohir's annoyance, and to Legolas's amusement, the raven flew along above them.  
  
They settled down near a large oak, Legolas scrambling into the lowest branches while Elladan followed more slowly. The raven perched near the elven prince's head, and fluffed up its feathers against the chilly wind that blew through.  
  
Legolas did not sleep immediately, but spent time watching the stars he had not been able to see for two days because of the dense tree canopy he had been under. Had it really been two days since the spider attack? It didn't seem like it. With a barely audible sigh, Legolas leaned back, tucking his hands behind his head.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Lorinthel walked out of the palace with his patrol again, and once more he was going south. They reached the area where the first spider had been killed, and moved on to the other clearing where the rest of the spiders were found.  
  
There they split, for that seemed the last area where the elflings were together. One half went along the marked trail that led to the battle scene with the wargs, while the other half scouted the area to see where the other two were.  
  
"Captain, (AN: does it seem right to call him that?) we found something!" One elf said, motioning for Lorinthel to follow. The elf hurriedly went over, and knelt down to examine their findings.  
  
They were on the bank of a river, and one section had crumbled. But what caught the patrol captain's attention were the scrabbling marks scraped in the moist dirt right next to the collapsed area.  
  
"So one went into the river," the elf observed. The other patrol members came to see what was found as they completed their search, reporting nothing.  
  
"No, two did. Look here, and here. The marks are separate." Lorinthel corrected. "So one went into the river; and the other tried to pull him back out. Now we need to know who."  
  
This was a puzzle. And the puzzle only deepened when the second half of the patrol returned, saying that after the warg battle they found nothing that would lead them on.  
  
Lorinthel cast about and picked up a large stick lying nearby. He stood and placed it into the water, testing the depth. The river was deep. The elflings could be down there and they would not know it.  
  
He sent two elves to see how far it went. Unknown rivers sprang up all the time throughout Mirkwood, and they often reentered the ground before reaching some final destination.  
  
They came back to report the river entered a small cave in a little hill some six feet from where the elflings had entered, and no signs showed that they had gotten out before going into the cave.  
  
With a sigh, Lorinthel stood. He did not look forwards to telling the lord Elrond and King Thranduil the news he had. It would only serve to heighten their worry and concern. Gesturing to his patrol, they headed back to the Palace.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Lake Town was in sight, but so were the orcs that were steadily approaching the small group.  
  
They must have seen the dwarves and elves, and had moved quickly to intercept. As they approached in range, Tylendal and Elladan raised their bows to fire.  
  
Peering along the shaft, Tylendal released his arrow and smiled grimly as it whistled through the air, striking perfectly into an orc's throat.  
  
Elladan shot his arrow off as well, but Rivendell did not boast the quality of archers as Mirkwood did. And Tylendal, who's mother came from Lothlorien, had all the training from both Elven Realms could offer.  
  
Tylendal feathered another one.  
  
Firesong: lol, I don't think I would pass up the chance of other "nasties" getting at them.  
  
Queen Elizabeth: lol. thanks a lot for your review! I'm glad you like the snake! *G*  
  
Alida Fruit: You reviewed every chapter? That's three who did that so far...Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you like my pranks and all that, it was fun to do!  
  
Coolio02: Thanks for your review, and I'll get the next chapter up soon! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page. Some paragraphs, dialogue, or names may be familiar because I gleaned them from assorted books. None of it is mine.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Upon reaching Lake Town, the dwarves led the two elves around the city, searching for a certain inn. Once they found it, the dwarves ushered the elves in and approached the innkeeper.  
  
"Runabout Kickastone, this is Elladan of Rivendell and Tylendal of Mirkwood. We ran into them while on one of our....expeditions, and they need to get back to the palace. We were wondering if you would take them." Marin asked, ignoring the stony glares sent to him by Tylendal. The innkeeper eyed them. He had a shifty eyed look that made the elves uneasy.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Runabout replied the dwarf after a moment. Now Elladan was getting slightly annoyed. They spoke about the elves as if they were not there, and it was obviously wearing on Tylendal's thin temper and was even beginning to irritate Elladan. Noticing the twin elven glares sent his way, Marin held his hands out.  
  
"Fine, if you don't like it, we'll restock and take you as far as we dare." The dwarf said, knowing the elves could slip Runabout up and follow the dwarves or try to get to Mirkwood on their own.  
  
"Is that agreeable?" He said sarcastically, and sighed in frustration when the elves nodded reluctantly. Why did he feel as if he had to help them? It was irritating.  
  
"Very well, you'll stay here at the inn and give us a few days to restock what we need. We are planning another expedition and we know what we need." Marin said, stumping out of the inn with his brothers in tow.  
  
Elladan watched them go. He turned to the inn keeper, and Runabout stared curiously. He met an icy glare from both elves and shuddered at the hellish stares as he passed over the keys to a room. Hastily he pointed them to the door leading to the rooms. He did not like the elves.  
  
"It is really proving difficult for me to restrain myself from doing something I would regret." Elladan remarked to Tylendal after they were out of the innkeeper's earshot.  
  
"As am I," the Mirkwood elf admitted. The two entered the room assigned to them, and securely locked the door.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Marin and his brothers walked at the edge of Mirkwood. They were searching for what they had been searching for before they found the elves.  
  
"This does not look good." Farin muttered from behind them, and his brothers curiously glanced back to see him standing perfectly still, hands up in surrender, with several grim-faced elves standing all around him.  
  
The forest around the brothers came alive, elf forms slipping from the shadows and dropping from the trees.  
  
With a shrug, Marin dropped his heavy axe over his shoulder and onto the ground.  
  
Marin kept his hands up, watching the elves with open mistrust. One stepped forwards, his long silver hair gleaming in the afternoon sun. He held a marvelous bow, and had a white feathered arrow strung and ready. He and the rest of the elves were dressed in camouflaged colors, and blended into the surrounding forest when they stood perfectly still.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elladan and Tylendal sat in a corner of the inn, watching those around them with unease. Men sat around the tables, laughing and drinking tankards of beer. Elladan eyed the liquid with distaste, and turned his attention to the serving girl who stood before them. She watched the two elves, but focused her attention elsewhere when she realized they had seen her staring.  
  
"Wine or beer?" The serving girl asked, not really paying attention to them. Elladan cast a glance at Tylendal, and then turned to the girl.  
  
"Two wines." He said, and she left to go get their drinks, dodging a drunken man as he staggered to the door. She was quick to return, and thunked the tankards onto the table with careless abandon.  
  
"Two coppers." She said airily, and took the coins without comment.  
  
Elladan sipped his wine as he listened to the talk at the other tables. Six men around the center table were joined by a seventh, and they huddled together. A pair of young men sat a table away, and talked louder to each other to be heard over the talking of the seven.  
  
"...you think about Destrin? His daughter...."  
  
"....she's nice enough..."  
  
"....no future though."  
  
Seeing the serving woman, he gestured to her and as she approached he asked for some of the cheese and bread others had. They were both hungry, and it would do to have some food.  
  
"Two more coppers." She said absently, eyeing one man as he eyed her. Elladan sighed. He was using the coins he had brought with him from Rivendell. Elves normally don't carry money, but Elladan and Elrohir had some and used it when they wished. Giving the coins to the girl, she left and Elladan went back to observing those around him. The seven raised their voices more. They seemed to be talking about separate things at the same time, and it took the elf a moment before he sorted it out.  
  
"....they wanted black oak at that price, can you believe it?"  
  
"....another one loose in the Hills...some say he walked through a wall...."  
  
"...just an excuse because the fellow skipped and didn't pay.."  
  
"....Northern Mountains...."  
  
".....wilderness..."  
  
"Let's have another round."  
  
"Who's paying?"  
  
At that moment, the serving girl approached with their bread and cheese. She handed them to the elves, and walked off, ignoring the catcalls of the drunken man. He leered at her, laughing uproariously.  
  
"Here, now, pretty boys. What's some one like you doin' in 'ere? Ye're elf- kind, ye know?" The man walked, or rather staggered, up to the two elves, breathing his alcohol-ridden breath into their faces. Elladan scowled and waved a hand to clear the fumes from his face.  
  
"To tell you, we have no need. Our business is our own." Tylendal hissed. The man blinked, sorting through the elf's odd way of speaking, and bellowed with gruff laughter.  
  
"Two ones like ye have no business of ye're own. Now, what are ye elf-kind doin' in this 'ere inn?" The man asked again, and Elladan fidgeted nervously when he realized the rest of the inn was watching with abandoned interest.  
  
"As my friend said, our business is our own." Elladan repeated. The elves had nothing to hide, but the man's overbearing attitude to them stung their pride. He did not have a right to be asking questions.  
  
Tylendal hissed something in elvish, and Elladan coughed into his hand to hide his laugh. The man blinked again, and snarled.  
  
"What did ye say?" He asked, and when he did not receive an answer he turned to Elladan.  
  
"What did he say?" When the Rivendell elf also did not answer, the drunk grabbed the smaller elf by the front of his tunic and slammed him against the wall. Tylendal leaped to his feet, and Elladan kicked out, but the man held him at arm length.  
  
The drunken man's friends also stood, eager for a fight. Tylendal snarled at the men, and when one man nearest him tried to grab him he launched a fist and caught him in the eye. With a howl, the man lurched back as Elladan hooked his leg around the arm holding him, and kicked, forcing the arm out and the grip to weaken. Elladan dropped and rolled, avoiding a kick from the drunken human.  
  
Elladan shot a confused glance at the innkeeper, who was watching with amusement. The elves were receiving no aide, and they had a feeling that if they got through with these men more of them will join.  
  
"Where are those dwarves?" Elladan hissed at Tylendal while he lurched to the side to avoid a bellowing man.  
  
"Frolicking in wild meadows, for all know I." Tylendal replied with a tone dripping with sarcasm. His breath hissed out from between his teeth as a large man slammed him against the wall. Pummeled by the man's fists, Tylendal hunched down to try and protect his face.  
  
Elladan whirled and flung out a leg, tripping one man to fall into his friend who was fighting the cornered Tylendal. The man howled as he collided with his friend, and Tylendal nodded his thanks before launching himself towards the inn's windows, with Elladan following closely.  
  
Shattering through the glass, Tylendal ducked his head to avoid the shards. He landed lightly on his feet, and followed Elladan as the Rivendell elf ran ahead. The men boiled out of the inn to try and pursue the fleet footed elves.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Lorinthel scowled coldly at the three dwarves. They had relinquished their weapons, but the elves were still suspicious. The dwarves had obviously been in the area, and probably had seen the two they were seeking. That meant the elven captain had to ask.  
  
"If you answer my questions, we will return your weapons and allow you to go on about your business." The elf said, still unsure whether it was prudent to let them roam about Mirkwood, even if it is on the edge.  
  
"Very well. What is ye're questions?" Varin asked gruffly, folding his arms across his broad chest. The elves around him shifted and glared at his impertinent tone.  
  
"Have you run across two elves? Two young elves?" Lorinthel asked, unsure of how to describe the two unknown elflings.  
  
Marin muttered to his brothers, who whispered back. The elves could not hear what they said, though they tried. Finally, Marin turned to the elf.  
  
"Aye. We have seen two elves, young by their looks." Marin said vaguely. Lorinthel scowled.  
  
"To be more specific, what did they look like and where are they now?" Lorinthel said, a trace of irritation in his musical voice. He shifted his stance and brushed some of his silver hair back. Seeing no reason to lie, and not wishing to spite them at the moment for fear of the consequences.  
  
"One had brown hair, talked funny and had a rather nasty temper, and the other had black hair and was a bit more polite. We left them at an inn in Lake Town, and were going to retrieve them after we finished what we needed to do out here." Marin said, distinctly avoiding saying what they were doing at the edge of Mirkwood.  
  
Lorinthel sighed. Tylendal and one of the twins, so where was Legolas and the other twin?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas could have jumped for joy when he saw the edge of the forest. The raven cawed and hopped about. Elrohir scowled at the bird, but could not fault its directions.  
  
"Come, Elrohir! Let's see where we are. We could be on any side of Mirkwood for all we know." The elven prince lightly walked past the trees, and Elrohir followed.  
  
The youngest son of Rivendell was confused when Legolas suddenly stopped. Moving up next to him to see what the matter was, he also felt himself freeze with shock.  
  
Looming in the near distance were large mountains, rearing up into the blue sky.  
  
"The Misty Mountains." Elrohir breathed. They were on the western side of Mirkwood, and had traveled nearly three miles to reach the edge. (AN: That is an estimate, it is not accurate.)  
  
"How are we to find the palace now? I know not the way from here." Legolas said worriedly, but their thoughts were disturbed as the raven began cawing an alarm.  
  
Artemisa: Thanks a lot for your review!  
  
Quellemorgul: I like that name. Very nice. Thanks for your review! And I understand about not reviewing every chapter, there are seven now!  
  
Owlknight: Not found for a long time? I'll see what I could do.  
  
Firesong- You gave me a lot of reviews. Was that purposeful? Thanks for them anyways!  
  
Alida Fruit- You updated every chapter? Thanks a lot!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page. And once again, some dialogue and names and places may sound familiar and I claim no ownership to them.  
  
There may be lags in between updates, since school has started and I'm having difficulty fitting in time to work on my stories. Sorry and I will try to get the chapters up quickly!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Elladan's breath hissed out from between his teeth as he was slammed against the side of the alley wall. Tylendal lay crumpled on the ground a few feet away, eyes closed and breathing raggedly. Bruises and cuts marred his face and arms, and were upon his chest and back; hidden under the dark green tunic, either from the beating he had received in the inn or from crashing through the inn's window.  
  
Elladan looked little better. The men pinning him to the wall jeered and laughed to each other. One shoved his swarthy face up in front of the Elf's.  
  
"The dwarves who brought ye don't even know what we're doing, and they're not here. So we'll say ye left on ye're own, no one will know the difference." He said, laughing with the rest of his companions at their deception.  
  
Elladan sighed. He had thought the dwarves had planned this. It was a small relief that they had not. His breath slightly caught as he saw Tylendal slowly push himself to his feet, leaning against the wall for support. Maybe they had a chance after all.  
  
The men seemed to be ignoring Tylendal, but the luck of the Elves did not seem to be there at the moment. One man turned to say something to another, and noticed Tylendal leaning heavily against the wall, trying to get his bearings.  
  
He shouted an alarm and the other men turned and laughed. Tylendal was swaying, a dazed expression on his face from the blow to the head he had received when they had fled into the alley. All in all, he looked unable to do a thing to the men.  
  
Elladan struggled against those holding him, and his breath was knocked sharply out of him as a fist slammed into his stomach. Tylendal's hand went for the dagger hidden in his boot, but his fingers were jarred loose as he was forced against the wall, with more than one pair of hands pressing him down.  
  
The Mirkwood Elf struggled earnestly, trying to reach his dagger, but a burly man grabbed a handful of his dark brown locks and twisted, entangling the hair around his wrist. His captor suddenly jerked his hand, driving Tylendal's head into the stone wall behind him. With a crack and a low moan, Tylendal slumped against the men holding him, eyes half lidded as he slipped into semi-consciousness.  
  
Elladan felt the first feelings of panic set in, as his arms were wrenched back and tied. Tylendal was forcefully tied the same way, and was hauled to his feet, and they were led away to a more private place.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Thranduil paced his study, worry and concern filling his heart at the thought of his beloved son out in the forest, surrounded by the dangers of Mirkwood.  
  
Elrond was little better, and was fretting over his sons. Tylendal had no parents, having been orphaned at a young age, and Thranduil worried for him too, since he was very fond of the young Elf.  
  
With a sigh, Thranduil leaned against the large window, watching the darkening sky. This night would be third night the Elflings were missing. Thranduil sat in a chair and rested his forehead into the palm of his hand.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The raven screeched and cawed, hopping and fanning its wings. Legolas and Elrohir watched it for a moment, before looking about for the cause of its alarm.  
  
The forest was still. There was nothing to show them what was the matter. Legolas shook his head, and watched the raven once more. With one last frightened caw, the bird took to the air, flying with all speed towards the mountains. Elrohir watched it go, scowling slightly. He turned to say something to Legolas, but whatever he was going to tell the Elven prince was cut off as a large form barreled into the young Elf.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elladan kicked and struggled, but to no avail as he was roughly slammed into a wall once more. Before he could say a word, one of the men kicked his legs out from under him, dropping him to the ground. He immediately tried to stand, but a heavy boot was placed on his chest, just over his collarbones, convincing him to stay still.  
  
Tylendal was dragged in, and the Elf moaned as he was tossed carelessly to the ground. His eyes cracked open, and he closed them again as the world swam dizzyingly around him. The two blows to his head had rattled his mind, and he was having a hard time focusing on anything for a length of time.  
  
But he was renowned as a quick healer, and began to assess the damage his body had sustained. Numerous cuts from when he leaped through the window, none serious. Bruises from the beating the men gave him in the inn, as well as two nice sized lumps at the back of his head from both times he was struck in the alley. Those would be his main problem, but he can work with the pain. The one problem was that when he was in pain he tended to have a even shorter temper than usual and any brash words on his part might land them in deeper trouble.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elrohir hit the ground hard, and the Elf rolled almost immediately to his feet. He wound up facing the creature that had hit him, and froze slightly as he gazed at it.  
  
The creature was probably the oddest-looking creature they had ever seen. A large bear stood there, reared up on its haunches and snarling, but its fur was a mottled brown that, mixed with the dappled light from the sun through the leaves, gave it a blotchy appearance. It was not happy to see them, either.  
  
It bellowed, rushing towards the two.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Marin entered Lake Town once more, this time leading the Elven patrol. He brought them before the inn he and his brothers had left the Elves, but when they entered the Elves were not there, and there were obvious signs of a brawl.  
  
Marching up to the innkeeper, he pointed towards the mess.  
  
"Where are the Elves, Runabout?" He snarled, and his glare deepened as he watched the guilty look appear on the man's face.  
  
"Thompson and 'is boys took them." The innkeeper said, gulping as the Elves that were with the dwarves glared at him and several anxiously began speaking to one who was obviously the leader.  
  
"Where did this 'Thompson' take them?" The silver haired Elf asked, with a deadly glint in his stormy eyes. The innkeeper shook his head, shrugging to show his lack of knowledge.  
  
"All I know is that they broke my window and several good hard wood chairs, and I will have to pay them out of my own wagers." The man said. The Elf sensed he was not speaking the whole truth, but did not press the matter. With a curt nod, he turned and led his patrol out into the darkened streets.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas and Elrohir skipped out of the way of the bear, and it charged past them, roaring in rage.  
  
They were blocked. They could not out run a bear, and all the trees were too far apart to be able to pass from one to another, and climbing a single tree was useless.  
  
The bear charged again, and the two expected to be killed this time.  
  
A shriek above their heads distracted them, and they looked up to see a rather large eagle swoop and bring its deadly talons to strike at the bear. The monstrous bird shrieked again, and the bear howled as its sharp talons and cruel beak tore through its thick fur.  
  
With a final roar, the bear lumbered off into the woods. The eagle landed in front of the Elves, blowing up dust and leaves.  
  
It regarded them with sharp, intelligent eyes, and chuckled softly. It kept its wings half spread, but its feathers smoothed down and it took on a gentler appearance.  
  
"You young ones have had a mighty time, have you not?" the great eagle said to them, and the fact that such a creature was speaking shocked the already stunned Elflings.  
  
Legolas regained his composure enough to nod in answer. The eagle was not being threatening, and Legolas felt no cause to fear it, even though its great beak could snap him in half.  
  
"I am Gwahir, Lord of Eagles. I saw your peril and decided to help. But tell me, what are two Elflings doing out all alone in the broad forest of Mirkwood?" The great eagle asked, and he cocked his head to the side and watched them through his great golden eyes.  
  
"We got lost, and we were chased away from the palace by orcs and wargs." Elrohir piped in, obviously not fearing the eagle as well.  
  
"Well then, if you do not know the way back, I shall take you to a friend of mine who can lead you there. I myself would take you, but I would be useless in the dense trees. Come, climb upon my back and I shall bear you safely to my friend." The eagle hunched down for better access to his back, and the two elves climbed up.  
  
Why shouldn't they go? They trusted the eagle instinctively, and he would not let harm come to them. How they knew that they did not know, but they settled into the deep golden brown feathers of the eagle, tightening their grip as the bird took to the air with a clapping of wings.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elladan cursed as he tried to free himself from the binding ropes about his wrists, but to no avail. Leaning back, he sighed, and watched as Tylendal came to the same results. Each were tied with their backs to a post, their wrists tied behind it, keeping them standing straight against the wall.  
  
Watching Tylendal try again, Elladan couldn't help but tell the truth: his friend looked awful. The cuts were healing and the bruises fading, thanks to the quick healing of elves, but the young Elf looked exhausted, and Elladan knew he looked no better.  
  
The men came in again, ready for some more fun, and Elladan hissed softly as they roughly jerked the rope tied to his wrists, causing the rope to dig into his skin.  
  
They started to drag him away to another room, and Tylendal panicked. He started struggling fiercely, and a man threw a punch at him.  
  
"Yer turn will come, Elf!" The man bellowed, and Tylendal suddenly lashed out with a leg, catching the laughing man in the back of the knee. A satisfying crack split the air, and the man howled and collapsed, clutching his crushed knee.  
  
Another man attacked Tylendal, only this time instead of a fist he had a knife. The blade sank into the right side of helpless Elf's neck, just above the collarbone, and the man jerked it away, drawing a long line from the side of his neck to his shoulder. Tylendal stared in shock at the blood running from his neck and shoulder, before turning to stare into Elladan's horrified eyes. The wound was not deep enough to be fatal, but it would be painful and would take a while to heal, even for an elf. And it would probably leave a scar.  
  
Not waiting for Tylendal to get a hold of himself, the laughing men dragged Elladan and their injured companion into the next room, leaving the wounded Elf to bleed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The eagle made an abrupt landing, and the two Elves slid off his back. Standing before them was a old man in grey, and the Elves looked at him curiously as he looked at them.  
  
"What have you brought me this time, Gwahir?" the old man asked, and the eagle chuckled again, folding his monstrous wings and clacking his beak in amusement.  
  
"Two lost Elves who cannot find their way home." The eagle answered. The man looked at the Elves again, and smiled kindly.  
  
"I shall help you, never fear. I have visited Mirkwood often, and would delight in another visit. I am Gandalf the Grey, and I am pleased to meet you."  
  
Firesong: Thanks a bunch for your review, I'm glad you like the way this story is going, I try!  
  
Ravenwing: I borrowed the name Runabout Kickastone from R. A. Salvatore's book series "Forgotten Realms" I kind of liked it. Thanks for your review!  
  
Qullemorgul: It is very creative. Thanks for your review.  
  
Artemisa: As I said at the top of this chapter, there will be some time between updates. Hope I can get them up fast enough!  
  
Itarilde-elenastar: Nice name. Very nice, I like it a lot. Thanks for the review. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page. Some dialogue may be taken directly from various books.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Tylendal struggled violently with his bonds. He had to get free and find Elladan, and they had to get away.  
  
So intent on his thoughts, it came as a surprise when his right hand slipped free. Looking down, he realized that the blood that ran from his wound had soaked the rope around his wrist, making it easier to slip out of. With a twist, he brought his hand before him and began untying his bonds.  
  
Once free, he surveyed the room. There was one door, and it was out of the question to use it, since he did not know what was beyond it, and the window was small and barred. Any amount of working on it to open it would be too noisy for Tylendal's mind.  
  
Scanning the contents of the room, he saw boxes piled up around the area and shelves full of odds and ends. A storage room. Examining the wall, it was about twelve paces long and eight paces across, and that was shortened from the clutter.  
  
Digging through the nearest box, he pulled out a length of cord. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, and he smiled. Sorting through the clutter, he pulled out other things that may prove useful. With a wicked smile, he got to work.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"So how did you get lost in Mirkwood?" Gandalf asked, smiling at the young Elves. Gwahir preened one large wing, and a loose feather drifted down. Legolas snatched it up before Elrohir could grab it.  
  
"We were attacked by spiders while fishing. One thing led to another, and we were split from our friends and we do not know where they are." Legolas said. They had told Gandalf who they were, and now they launched into the full story.  
  
Gandalf listened to it, smiling as Elrohir tried to take the feather from Legolas and chuckling at the wrestling match that followed. In the end, Gwahir reached out with a wing and separated the two, taking another feather and giving it to Elrohir.  
  
"Well, lets get you back to Mirkwood." Gandalf said, motioning for the Elves to stand and follow. "We shall take a short stop first, to make sure my business here is done. Isengard, the home of my superior, is near. Gwahir carried you a long way. We shall stop and make sure all is done." With another kind smile, he turned and pointed towards a tall building in the near distance.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elladan shivered. The men had hauled him inside a room, and were discussing the best way to have 'fun' with him. He sincerely hoped Tylendal was alright. They had sent another man to go and check on him a few minutes ago.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The man walked into the room, and immediately froze on spot. The elf was gone. Scanning the room anxiously and suspiciously, he did not notice the object hung above his head in the rafters of the ceiling.  
  
He moved forwards, and hit a tight cord that had been set up between sides of the door. He tripped and fell, but before he could say anything a large sack of flour, balanced precariously on the rafter, was triggered by the wire and fell, hitting the man hard on the head. With a muffled groan, the man slumped over.  
  
Tylendal, perched easily on the top of a crowded shelf, made to move off. He froze as he felt a slight breeze. Looking up, he saw a part of the ceiling that looked older than the rest. It was half rotted from rainwater. With a smile, Tylendal reached down and pulled the knife from his boot. The men should have taken it.  
  
Reaching up, he began to carve through the rotted section, and soon he had it down. Being careful not to make any noise, he laid the section he had cut on the shelf and pulled himself through the hole.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas eyed the wizard in front of him. Sauruman the White was creepy, the Elven Prince thought. The two wizards conversed with each other, and Elrohir caught Legolas's eye and mockingly shuddered, raising an eyebrow suggestively and tilting his head towards Sauruman. Legolas snickered and nodded.  
  
Even the White wizard's dwelling was creepy. A tall tower made of unknown black stone, and giving Legolas a chilling shiver.  
  
Gandalf turned and smiled at them, while Sauruman watched the two Elflings with interest.  
  
"Come! I can take you back to Mirkwood after one more stop. I have to deliver a message to the Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, and it would be easier to stop there on our way to Mirkwood." The wizard said, with a kind smile. He chuckled at the eager expressions on their faces. Neither had been to Lothlorien, and both were looking forward to it.  
  
With a last respectful nod to Sauruman, Gandalf left Isengard with the two elflings in tow.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tylendal slipped onto the roof, and ran lightly along the beams. He dropped down, and hid in the shadows of a nearby alley. He turned towards the building, and tried to find a way in to get Elladan back.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a commotion raise from inside, and knew he had been found out. That means Elladan would be on extra guard. By the Valar, how was he to get him out now?  
  
The men poured out of the building, and Tylendal ran down the street, before turning back and creeping stealthily towards the house, entering a window and easily slipping inside.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elladan felt his hopes rise as he heard the men shouting that Tylendal had slipped his ropes, and incapacitated their companion and somehow escaped the room that was supposed to be locked up.  
  
Their shouts took on a new note as they discovered the hole in the ceiling. Elladan smiled. He had double the guards now, but with Tylendal out and free, he stood a good chance of getting out. His silent hopes were answered as Tylendal slipped through a window and quickly cut him free, both creeping out the window again.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Lorinthel followed the three dwarves, his patrol following. They were heading to a abandoned house that was occupied by this 'Thompson' person.  
  
Marin pounded on the only door, and when there was no answer but shouting within, he rammed his shoulder against the door, effectively breaking it down. They entered the room.  
  
And into pandemonium. Rough, burly men ran about shouting at each other, grabbing weapons and preparing to go somewhere it seemed. At seeing the dwarves and elves, they froze.  
  
Lorinthel snarled and strode forwards.  
  
"Where is Thompson?" The Elf said quietly. The loyalty of the men was revealed when they all turned and pointed at one scarred man. He backed away from the angry looking Elf.  
  
Lorinthel glared at the men, who promptly pleaded their innocence and begging for their lives to be spared. Marin snorted at the pitiful display, and gestured for the elves to leave.  
  
"Come on, these men did not harm the young Elves, and I don't think it is really worth the effort to kill them. Besides, we have to find the young ones." The dwarf muttered gruffly to the Elves.  
  
"Very well then." Lorinthel snapped. He turned and immediately left the house, followed by the patrol and the dwarves, much to the relief of the men.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tylendal tried his hardest to avoid the men that were pursuing them. He turned a corner and ran sharply into someone.  
  
"Wha...Watch where your going!" the boy yelled, staggering back with less grace than Tylendal had.  
  
"My apologies. Not watching, was I." Tylendal said. The boy stopped his glare for a moment, blinking at the odd words.  
  
"You two foreign or something?" He asked. It struck Tylendal then that the boy did not recognize them as Elves. That might prove to Tylendal and Elladan's advantage.  
  
"Nay, lived here a lot, have we." He was glad for his dirtied clothing and tussled hair. It would play to his part nicely.  
  
"Where are your parents?" The boy asked, genuinely curious. The two in front of him had a fairness about them that was startling, yet they was not feminine looking. One was brown haired, his hazel eyes bespoke many encounters, some unpleasant, and his clothing was dirtied and bloody on one shoulder. At his question, the person's eyes reflected remembered pain and sorrow.  
  
"Dead, both are. Alone for many years I have been." He said, grief coloring his voice.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Where do you live then?" The boy asked, and immediately Tylendal thought up an answer.  
  
"Nowhere do I live. About and everywhere my home is." Tylendal said, slumping slightly and affecting a weary look. It worked. The boy cast a sympathetic look at him. They were about the same height, but Tylendal was thinner and longer legged.  
  
The boy looked at Elladan, taking in his dark hair and the same tall and slender form.  
  
"Come, you can dine with us tonight. My father is the leader of our caravan, came all the way from Rohan to deal!" He said, leading Tylendal and Elladan to where all the traders were setting up. Tylendal mentally sighed with relief. If the boy and his caravan came from Rohan, they would not recognize them as an Elves.  
  
"So, what are your names?" The boy asked. Elladan answered the question, watching the boy with amusement.  
  
"My father is not here right, now, neither is my brother." The Rivendell Elf answered.  
  
"Know our names, you do. Yours is?" Tylendal asked the dark haired youth beside him. The boy made a disgusted face at the question.  
  
"Alright, to be fair. But don't you dare laugh. It's Chuckleberry." The boy mock glared at Elladan when the other attempted to hide a smile. Tylendal nodded solemnly.  
  
"But everyone calls me Chuck, so you can too." He said warningly. With an innocent smile, Elladan nodded.  
  
"'Ere, Chuck! Who have ye there?" One of the traders shouted. Chuck waved a hand and smiled.  
  
"Some pals who needs a bite and a bed." The boy answered. Tylendal marveled that they had known each other for about fifteen minutes and already the boy was calling them friends and pals. He shook his head slightly. Humans can be so odd, sometimes. He liked the boy though.  
  
"Well then, bring them over." The man called back. Chuck led Tylendal and Elladan towards one of the large fires.  
  
"Well, they're a bit scrawny for boys their age. What's yer name, kid?" One of the traders in the fire circle called. If they called them boys, they were safe from discovery. For some reason, Tylendal figured it would be better to remain unknown for a while.  
  
"His name is Tylendal, father. He talks kind of funny and he has no home or parents. That one is Elladan. His father is away somewhere." Chuck lightly said. Tylendal blanched inwardly, expecting a rebuke for the boy. But none came, so he figured the boy did it often.  
  
With a smile at the sympathetic looks the traders cast at him, he sat and accepted the food given to him.  
  
Tylendal sat with the traders, and they boasted about their different skills. Elladan listened with amusement, and chuckled lightly at some of the outrageous claims.  
  
"Hey kids, why don't you show us what ye can do?" One trader, Jerkin, asked.  
  
"I am not fluent in singing or any of the other things you would be interested in." Tylendal answered with a shake of his head. Elladan sighed, and nudged the other Elf with his elbow.  
  
"Well, what did you use to entertain your friends or whatever? I know people who live on the streets need to find some way to make money." The Rivendell Elf said, smiling mischievously.  
  
"Knife throwing." Tylendal answered without thinking. He caught his breath at what he had said, but the men around him looked interested. Elladan smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Here then. This is better than that little boot knife you own." One man said, drawing a marvelous blade from his belt. He was pocked and scarred, obviously a fighter.  
  
Tylendal accepted the beautiful knife with a defeated sigh and began twirling it with one hand. It spun until it was naught but a blur. Eyes half closed in concentration, he totally relaxed his posture. The blade was well made, and it had superb balance.  
  
For a couple of minutes, he stood there. Then he exploded into motion, striking the blade with his other hand. It flashed off and thunked deep into a tree. With an inhuman speed, Tylendal was over and next to it in an instant, pulling the knife out almost as soon as it hit. He resumed twirling it again, and this time he was facing Chuck as his hand flashed. Chuck jerked back, falling down as he tried to avoid the blade.  
  
There was a collective gasp from the watching traders as Tylendal rushed over and helped the startled boy up. Chuck felt his body and face, searching for the knife.  
  
"Wh-where's the blade?"  
  
Tylendal smiled softly. "Ask me not, ask Jerkin."  
  
A mystified Jerkin scratched his head, confused. "How am I supposed to know? Where'd it go?"  
  
Tylendal pointed downward. "Look between your feet."  
  
The blade was there, still quivering. Jerkin jumped back a pace. "Seasons o' spikes' n' stickles, 'ow did ye do that?"  
  
Tylendal whipped the blade free and began spinning it. His hand flicked out and every body ducked.  
  
"Where is it now?" The Elf asked the traders. Some from other fires had come to watch, and the Elf was getting slightly uncomfortable. Elladan was truly enjoying himself. He had seen Tylendal practice his knife work, and it was truly amazing.  
  
They all looked between their feet, at the deck, and at the trees. "Stuck in somewhere." Jerkin muttered.  
  
Tylendal turned slowly, "Aye, stuck in my belt." He said, and smiled at the dumb struck looks, walking back over and sitting down. He removed the marvelous blade. With a last adoring look, he handed it back to the trader.  
  
With a chuckle, the man reached out and closed Tylendal's fingers around the hilt.  
  
"It is a gift, young one. Never have I seen such skill with the blade, other than the legendary Elves and rangers." The trader would brook no arguments and ignored all protests Tylendal gave him, standing and bowing to the men around the circle. He left, and Tylendal stared after him.  
  
"Well, ye just got the highest praise I think ye could from us. That was one of the best mercenaries in the business." Chuck said.  
  
Tylendal still looked as if he was hit upside the head by a board, and Elladan began laughing uproariously. Sending the other Elf a glare that promised future repayment for that, he twirled his new knife and admired the gleam of the firelight upon it.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Upon reaching Lothlorien, Gandalf smiled at the barely contained excitement in the two Elflings.  
  
"We are almost there, young ones." The wizard told the two, who were watching the great trees with awe.  
  
Entering the woods, Gandalf knew it would be a matter of a few minutes before the nearest Lothlorien patrol found them. And he was right.  
  
"Halt and state your name and business."  
  
Gandalf looked up and smiled when he saw who challenged him. An old friend of his, who he had hoped to see. The rest of the patrol watched the two Elflings with amusement, as they watched the Lothlorien Elves with wide eyes.  
  
"Haldir, my friend. I bring news and visitors, if you would be kind enough to escort us to the Lord and Lady?" Gandalf said, smiling as Haldir lowered his bow and embraced him.  
  
"And who may our visitors be?" The Elf asked, kneeling down to view the Elflings on their level.  
  
"Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." Legolas pronounced proudly, and Elrohir snickered and shoved him, sending him sprawling.  
  
"Elrohir, son of Elrond of Rivendell." He answered, dodging a vengeful Legolas.  
  
Haldir smiled. "Quite royal company you keep, my old friend. Sometime I would like to hear how you came upon them. But come, I shall take you to the Lord and Lady." He stood and motioned for them to follow. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Elrohir giggled, only to be nudged sharply by Legolas. The Elven Prince scowled at his companion, holding a finger to his lips for silence.  
  
Haldir of Lothlorien walked below them, and he stopped as he heard the small sound. He paused and looked at the trees, but saw nothing. So, shrugging, he continued on his way along the path.  
  
With a stifled giggle, Elrohir upended his covered bucket, dumping honey all over the unsuspecting Elf. He jerked in surprise, calling out in shock. With a broad smile, Legolas dumped the contents of his load onto the startled Elf.  
  
Feathers floated down onto the sticky Haldir, and he was coated with them. They would not come off when he wiped his arms furiously, and he glared up into the trees and searched for the perpetrators. Laughter faded in the distance as the two Elflings ran away.  
  
Hiding in the trees for a couple hours seemed the best thing to do, so the two companions skipped lightly through the branches, enjoying the day.  
  
They returned to the main area of Lothlorien and ran into Gandalf and an angry Haldir. With what they hoped were innocent smiles, they watched the two approach.  
  
"Elrohir, Legolas, where were you this morning?" Gandalf asked, being careful not to let the smile that was threatening to break through show. It would not do to have the feathered Haldir see him smirking at the Elf's plight.  
  
"Why, away in the woods, Mithrandir." Legolas answered perkily, smiling at them with soft doe eyes.  
  
"Really? And so who did this to me?" Haldir snarled, pointing furiously at the feathers covering him from head to toe. He growled in frustration at the method they had used to plaster them to him, the honey had been mixed with something else to make a rather nasty glue-like substance that, once dried, was difficult to remove.  
  
Legolas went wide-eyed. "I don't know! We were out in the forest at the time."  
  
Elrohir frowned. He was mixed up on what Legolas was saying. "Wait, I thought we were at that river?" He muttered, thinking back to the lie they had contrived before arriving.  
  
"Oh? You were in two places at once?" Gandalf said, winking at Haldir discreetly. Both the Elflings shook their heads.  
  
"So where were you?" Gandalf persisted.  
  
"The river!"  
  
"The forest!"  
  
Gandalf shook his head at the simultaneous answers, turning to Haldir.  
  
"I give them to you for judgment." He said, winking again. Haldir, with most his anger gone by now, winked back before turning a stern eye upon the two cringing Elflings.  
  
"Well? What have you to say about what you did to me?" He said, leveling the two with a cold gaze.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Haldir frowned at them, and he heard a slight snicker behind him. Turning to see, he saw his brothers standing a few steps behind him, grinning broadly at Haldir's feathered appearance. With a scowl at them, he turned to the Elflings.  
  
"Very well then. Just restrain yourselves from going this far on pranks please?" With that said, Haldir turned and left, his laughing brothers in tow.  
  
With twin sighs of relief, Elrohir and Legolas raced away.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"On purpose you did that." Tylendal growled under his breath, eyeing Elladan with a deadly glare.  
  
"Oh, I that I did! It was priceless to see your face when they called on you to perform! That was great!" Elladan laughed, dodging away from a swipe aimed at his head.  
  
"Besides, you got a pretty knife to show for it, right?" Elladan said, trying to create a truce between him and his friend. Tylendal stopped and drew the marvelous blade.  
  
"Aye, you I have to thank for it." Tylendal muttered softly, before looking up and smiling wickedly for a moment. He leaped forwards before Elladan could dodge and tackled the Elf to the ground.  
  
"Here now, what are ye doin'?" Chuck's stocky form could be seen coming up on them. Seeing them wrestling on the ground, Chuck smiled as Elladan deftly slipped from Tylendal's headlock and moved towards the Rohan boy.  
  
"Just settling a debate." The Elf said, smiling at Chuck and arching an eyebrow towards the Mirkwood Elf coming up behind.  
  
"Lose your arrogance, you might. Hope for us all, if you do." Tylendal scoffed, smiling as he said it.  
  
Elladan snorted, grinning back. They headed back towards the traders' camps, not seeing the group of Elves with the three dwarves walking out of Lake Town's gates.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Has Lorinthel returned yet?" A low voice asked from within the King's lounge.  
  
"Nay, no word from them." Another answered. Elrond stood by the window in the lounge, watching as Thranduil sat in a large chair by the fire, staring into the dancing golden flames.  
  
Where could they be? Lorinthel said he was onto something, and yet no word was heard. Thranduil placed a hand over his eyes, slouching further into the warm chair. The air was chilly, summer was ending quickly. Autumn was coming, and with the fall of the leaves from the trees would come snows that would get heavier as the season proceeded into winter.  
  
Thranduil wished for his son and the others to be found by then.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elrond walked down the halls of Mirkwood's palace, sighing and not noticing the delicately carvings and tapestries around him.  
  
"Something troubling you, mellon nin?"  
  
Elrond turned to see Glorfindel walking towards him, also looking restless this night.  
  
"Aye, my sons." Elrond said, walking beside his friend and moving into the courtyard of the palace.  
  
Fall painted the trees with bright colors, red, gold, yellow, and orange bedecking every branch, making it seem as if they were standing among fiery torches.  
  
Elrond caught a fluttering leaf that blew by on the brisk wind, sighing as he looked at its golden hues, just turning brown at the edges.  
  
"Once so golden and now it is withering. Life is yet the same." Elrond said to himself. Glorfindel took the leaf from the Elf lord and released it into the wind.  
  
"But not so for Elves. Golden year around, and never withering. We shall find your sons, and the others as well. There is no reason to fear." Glorfindel said, taking Elrond's arm and leading him back inside the palace.  
  
Overhead, storm clouds built, and it looked to be a fierce storm.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Lorinthel took his leave of the three dwarves, grudgingly thanking them for their help. He turned towards the trees of Mirkwood, and led his patrol under the ever-present darkness.  
  
Mirkwood trees seemed to keep their leaves during the colder seasons, ever since the darkness has once again began spreading. Now the brilliant colors were gone, only visible around the Palace.  
  
Lorinthel watched the rising moon as he slipped among the dark trees, spotting Earendil with little trouble, taking comfort from its twinkling light.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Marin huffed as the Elves slipped into the forest, shaking his head at the arrogant behavior they had exhibited towards the three brothers.  
  
"Come along, we have not finished our business in Lake Town, and no matter what those Elves say, those two young Elves we found are still in there." Marin said, motioning to his brothers.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"We're leaving soon." Chuck said, watching the faces of his two new friends. "We want to get past the mountains before the winter storms. It can get real bad over there with the snow."  
  
"Aye, that it probably can. We shall miss you, and your caravan. It was great fun and we enjoyed it." Elladan said, and Tylendal nodded.  
  
"Yeah, so..I guess we have to split now?" Chuck said, still watching the Elves with sad eyes. A gruff voice calling interrupted them.  
  
"'Ere now! It's the young Elves that were lost! Did ye know ye just missed the rescue party sent by ye're King, eh?"  
  
The three turned to see Marin and his brothers stumping up to join them. Chuck was watching with something approaching awe and wonder.  
  
"Elves? You are Elves? Why didn't you tell me?" Chuck asked incredulously.  
  
"We were being chased at the time. We thought it better for no one to know yet." Elladan said, watching the dwarves.  
  
"So the King sent a patrol for us?" He asked Marin, hope kindling in his eyes when the dwarf nodded.  
  
"Aye, that he did. We went to the inn, and found out what happened, so we went after those humans, and ye were gone, and we couldn't find ye after that." Farin said.  
  
"Will you lead us to them? Chuck, don't look at us like that. We were glad to share your fire, and we are glad to call you friend." Elladan said, embracing the boy, who happily hugged the Elf back before turning away sharply to hide his moistening eyes.  
  
"Aye, we'll take ye to the path the Elves used. We're not goin' in that forest!" Marin said firmly, watching the two for signs of agreement. Huffing when he got it, he beckoned to the Elves.  
  
"Quickly now, before the Elves get too far ahead."  
  
Bec: *sheepish grin * yes, I have read the book Taggerung, and I had used part of it. I love that part a lot, and had to use it. I added a warning in one of my chapters that I would use parts from other books, so I took the opportunity. You read Redwall books too? I will once in a while.  
  
Ebony Falcon: Neat name! Thanks for your review!  
  
Alida Fruit: Elrohir and Legolas will get into plenty more trouble in Lothlorien, don't worry. I'd say they took a shine to Haldir, hmmm? LOL.  
  
Dawbfire: Thanks for your reviews! Glad you like that they meet Haldir in this story! Lol  
  
Drizztluver: Thanks for your reviews! I couldn't resist not adding Gandalf in! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Gandalf and the two small Elflings left after a couple days of rest. They were fully provisioned and ready to go home at last. Gwahir excused himself after promising to see the two young Elves again, before flying off towards the mountains.  
  
Haldir opted to go along with a couple of other Elves, wanting to visit Mirkwood to see old friends. One Elf, named Demoridian, and another named Sarcual, were going along as well.  
  
As they went, the two Elflings got to know the other Elves very well. Sarcual was kind and gentle, inventing fun games to keep the two amused. Demoridian was more aloof, keeping himself distant, but when they got him to talk they had a lot of fun.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tylendal and Elladan were getting frustrated. The dwarves had led them to the fringe of the forest, looking for the path that Lorinthel and his patrol had taken. The two Elflings were in the forest, but could not find the path. They knew they were in the right area, for they had seen it on their way to Lake Town. But it was not there anymore.  
  
They rounded a tree, and Elladan ran into a thorn bush. He struggled to free himself, only to be enmeshed tighter.  
  
"Can you help me?" Elladan asked Tylendal. The other Elf watched with an amused look upon his face.  
  
"Certainly, I can." The Elf replied.  
  
After a pause, "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Will you help me?" Elladan was getting angry.  
  
"Oh, asked me whether I could, you did, not whether I would. Certainly will I." Tylendal said, with a sly smile.  
  
There was another pause. "Well?"  
  
"You asked whether I would, if you wished this you did not say."  
  
Elladan was getting impatient, and Tylendal looked ready to laugh any moment "Will you help me get out of this thorn patch? I greatly wish this."  
  
"Very well."  
  
There was yet another pause. "Well?"  
  
"You did not say please."  
  
Elladan barely contained the scathing remarks he wished to say. "Will you *please * get me out of here?"  
  
Tylendal smiled broadly, before reaching carefully through the thorns to haul the trapped Elladan out. He narrowly dodged the cuff aimed at the back of his head, chuckling as he continued around the trees.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Haldir talked with Gandalf, enjoying this small excursion to Mirkwood. They had followed the river up until they were near the edge of Southern Mirkwood. (AN: I figured there would be no darkness and evil in Southern Mirkwood yet.)  
  
Sarcual and Demoridian got in a heated discussion over some event that had happened the last time they had visited Mirkwood.  
  
Needless to say, the two Elflings were very interested in what was being said. Peppering the two with questions, they tried eagerly to get an answer.  
  
"You presumptuous wretch!" Demoridian snarled mockingly in answer to a whispered threat from Sarcual, who grinned back.  
  
"What kind of wretch?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Pompous, insolent, haughty, overbearing...."  
  
"Oh! You mean arrogant?" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever." Demoridian said, glaring at Sarcual.  
  
"Really, you shouldn't be teaching young children such language." Sarcual replied to the glare and Haldir, listening off to the side, snorted and hid a smile.  
  
Elrohir grinned when his gaze fell on Haldir, and he caught Legolas's eye and nodded towards the Elf.  
  
The Elven prince answered with an identical grin. They had some amusement planned for Haldir when they reached the palace.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe it." Elladan said, gazing about.  
  
"Believe you should. Told you I would find the way, I did." Tylendal said smugly, eyeing the trampled ground of the clearing. This was where they had been split from Legolas and Elrohir, and from here they should find their way back.  
  
That is, if they could find which direction to go in next.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Traveling through the day under the shade of Mirkwood's broad trees, the small company moved at a leisurely pace. Both Elflings were eager to see their fathers again, and both had not forgotten about Elladan or Tylendal. They had, in the manner of children, put off that which they would rather not think about at that moment.  
  
Gandalf knew the way to the palace, though how he did the others did not know.  
  
They passed under the colorful leaves of the trees, and laughed as the two Elflings crunched through the various piles of leaves.  
  
Legolas grinned nastily, and tripped Elrohir as he walked by. The Rivendell Elf immediately responded with a handful of leaves thrown into Legolas's hair.  
  
As he combed the leaves out of his blonde locks, Legolas caught the suggestive smile of Elrohir and grinned back in answer. The two suddenly turned their fight into the nearby brush, leaving the older Elves and the wizard to watch nothing.  
  
Haldir shook his head, and stepped carefully around a low hanging branch, only to have two forms throw themselves at his legs, knocking him down and into a rather large pile of leaves.  
  
The other Elves laughed heartily as Haldir stood once more, trying to rid himself of the numerous bothersome leaves. The two young Elves hid again in the brush.  
  
"Just wait until we are in the palace. I'm sure they will devise ways to....amuse.....you." Sarcual said with a grin. Haldir scowled, but he could not deny the truth in the words.  
  
Carefully watching for any more attacks, Haldir dreaded to think what would happen if Legolas and Elrohir decided to enlist the help of Elladan and Tylendal.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Why, look!" Elladan said excitedly. Tylendal moved up to see what had the other so excited, and saw what he was holding.  
  
"A piece of cloth, it seems to be." Tylendal said, not really seeing what was so exciting.  
  
"No, look at it to my tunic."  
  
Tylendal looked once more. "Why, identical it seems." He looked closer, and saw that it was not exactly identical, but the same make and the same cloth, just a shade darker.  
  
"Yes, this is from Elrohir! I know it is! But how long has it been here?" The twin frowned as he contemplated the object in his hands.  
  
"Recent, it must have been. For see the branch there? Broken and still moist, the sap is." He reached out and gently touched the broken end of a thorn branch.  
  
"They must be close then! Come, let's hurry!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Oh no, I tore my shirt." Elrohir said, examining a small rip in his dark green tunic.  
  
"Must have been from when we hid in the bushes." Legolas said, and Elrohir shrugged.  
  
They walked in silence, listening to the trees and birds. Suddenly, Haldir raised a hand for silence. The company froze, listening for anything that may have perked the Elf's interest.  
  
They were answered with a greeting called from the shadows of the trees. An Elf stepped out, gazing at the Lothlorien Elves, the wizard, and finally the two Elflings.  
  
"Ai! We found you at last!" The Elf cried, and others appeared behind him. Haldir stepped forwards, bowing slightly to the other Elf.  
  
"I am Haldir of Lothlorien. We understand these two were lost from the palace?" He nodded at Legolas and Elrohir.  
  
"Yes, yes they were. I am Lorinthel, and my patrol and I were sent to find them. For many days have we searched! Even going to Lake Town! From Lothlorien you say? How did they get that far in a manner of several days?" He watched the Elven prince and Elrohir. Finally half of their quarry was found!  
  
"The great eagle Gwahir carried them to me, and I went to Lothlorien before returning them here." Gandalf said.  
  
"Mithrandir! I did not see you! Many years have passed since we last met! But come, we must get the young ones home. Their fathers are in a state of panic that greatly upsets me."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Tylendal! I hear voices ahead!" Elladan cried, racing through the brush. He desperately wanted to see his brother, and eagerly dodged trees to do so.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Halt a moment, I hear something." Lorinthel listened carefully to the forest sounds around, expecting something.  
  
He did not expect the small figure that came tearing out of the brush with a cry of "ELROHIR!"  
  
"ELLADAN!" Elrohir answered, flinging himself forwards to embrace his brother. Tylendal walked in at a more sedate pace, watching the happy brothers with a closed expression. He suddenly jerked and had his breath knocked out of him as a certain blond Elfling hit him with a tight hug.  
  
Lorinthel could not say how relieved he was. Now the four Elflings were found. With happy smile, he motioned for them to proceed. He had been greatly worried about the Lord Elrond and King Thranduil. Now he can return that which is most important to them.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elrond and Thranduil watched as dark gray clouds filled the sky overhead. Snow began to fall, in small, slow flakes.  
  
Thranduil caught his friend's attention, and nodded his head towards the door to the palace. They exited the courtyard, each deep in their own thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elladan raced through the gates to Mirkwood, leaving prints in the fresh snow. Elrohir, then Legolas, and finally Tylendal, who walked with the older Elves and Gandalf, followed him quickly.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil did not know what hit them when suddenly three forms burst into their study, throwing themselves into their fathers' arms.  
  
Once they did realize, however, they were crying from their joy and embracing their sons.  
  
Lorinthel led Haldir and the others in as well.  
  
Thranduil dashed tears from his eyes, turning a grateful look onto the Elf. His gazed wandered over the Lothlorien Elves and Gandalf, briefly locking Tylendal's eyes with his, before looking into his son's cobalt blue eyes. He hugged his son again, and could see Elrond doing the same with his twins.  
  
"My lords, we have Haldir of Lothlorien and his companions, as well as the wizard Mithrandir, to thank for the return of your sons." Lorinthel said, smiling to see his King so happy again.  
  
Tylendal watched with certain sadness. Orphaned at a young age, he did not have a father to worry. He shrugged it off, though, and gave himself some satisfaction for helping Elladan along the way.  
  
With a small glance to see if any were watching, he slipped out of the room and left the others to their joy.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Thanks all reviewers! This is not all, there will be some more chapters after this, but most of the dangerous action is over.  
  
Itarilde-Elenastar: Thanks for ALL of the reviews! Wow, that is a lot! Thanks a bunch! Glad you like the Haldir in feathers.  
  
Falconflies: Thanks for your review, they are home now!  
  
Alida Fruit: I am really glad you like my 'mischief' with the Elflings, lol. Thanks for your review and I do not mind the fact that it is tardy!  
  
Quellemorgul: Thanks for your review! And you like the grief of the two Elf lords? Well...thanks, lol! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Legolas giggled. The snow was falling heavier now, even though it was still autumn. He scooped up some of the fresh, white powder and rolled it into a ball. He stifled another giggle, and aimed at the back of the blonde head of his target. Letting the ball fly, he didn't wait to see the results but scampered back into the surrounding trees as quick as he could, just as a surprised shout came from inside the room.  
  
Haldir wiped the rapidly melting snow out of his hair, glaring at the chuckling Glorfindel.  
  
"Well, a strange day it is when it snows inside." The Noldor Elf said with smooth innocence. Haldir shook his head; careful to step away from the window he had been standing in front of. The culprit had escaped after throwing that snowball through the window into the room. There were only two who would be that bold: Elrohir or Legolas.  
  
Leaving the grinning Glorfindel, Haldir left to *discuss * matters with Thranduil. Tired of the pranks, he was ready to go to larger matters. He stopped suddenly. Three small forms stood around the corner in front of him, grinning slightly and whispering together.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir with Legolas, that surely meant more mischief. Haldir considered retracing his steps and returning to Glorfindel. Deciding against it for the moment, he slipped closer.  
  
He was expecting to hear them conspiring about a prank on him, since he was the one they had been focusing on for their pranks, but no, he was in for a surprise.  
  
They were talking about Glorfindel!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas snickered as he described his newest prank on Haldir, using every detail with a certain relish, to the twin sons of Elrond. The Lothlorien Elf had been totally surprised! It had been great.  
  
The twins smiled and giggled. How they wished they had been there to see that! The subject of talk switched to a new prank, and on Glorfindel, as the Noldor Elf had caught them while they were raiding the kitchen and had gotten them in trouble with their fathers.  
  
"May I ask what is so amusing?"  
  
Turning, they gulped as they saw Haldir watching with a bemused look upon his face. Legolas smiled innocently, moving over a bit so that Elladan was between him and the older Elf.  
  
"Nothing, Lord Haldir." Elrohir said, clasping his hands behind his back and putting on a sweet smile.  
  
Haldir snorted. "I know you are planning something on the Lord Glorfindel." The Elf stated. The three Elflings held their breath, knowing Haldir was going to lecture them and be as bad as Glorfindel and tell their fathers.  
  
Haldir leveled a severe look at them, before leaning forwards and suddenly he grinned, eyes sparkling.  
  
"May I help?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Glorfindel sighed with satisfaction as he watched the Lothlorien Elf stalk from the room. It was good to see that uppity Elf brought down a peg or two. And in such an interesting way. At times the young Prince or the twins were quite good at amusement. At others they were terrors. Such as the kitchen raid. Glorfindel shook his head at the thought of that. He had to lecture and discipline the three. They surely should know better!  
  
With a shrug, he left the room to visit with Elrond. Whistling a catchy tune under his breath, he strolled down the corridors towards the study. It was either there or the library. Both had become popular haunts for Elrond, who had taken a fascination at all the different maps and books that were not included in his own vast collection.  
  
Glorfindel smiled as he entered the library. Elrond would be interested to hear of Legolas's newest prank upon Haldir. It was amusing to the Elf Lords.  
  
But no, Elrond was not in here. He was going to leave when he spied a small form on top of one of the tallest bookshelves. Moving closer, he saw it was Tylendal, the young Elf who he had run into repeatedly over the course of their stay here.  
  
"Tylendal? Tylendal, what is the matter?" For it looked suspiciously as if the Elfling was hiding. The shelf he perched on was in the shadows, so he was not very visible to the Elf Lord.  
  
The young Elf lifted his head, turning to orient in the older Elf's direction.  
  
"Nothing." Came the reply, quiet and yet slightly sharp, as if he wished Glorfindel to just leave. Which was probably the case. Glorfindel moved towards the bookshelf, slowly, not wanting to frighten him.  
  
Tylendal tensed as Glorfindel approached, and prepared to bolt. Sensing this, the Noldor Elf froze.  
  
"Come Tylendal, tell me what is the matter." Glorfindel tried to coax the young Elf into speaking.  
  
Tell him? He wouldn't understand. Tylendal was not suffering from something that mere words could help. Speaking would not ease the pain of not knowing his parents. Seeing how happy Legolas and the twins were when they were reunited with their fathers had struck a deep cord within Tylendal.  
  
He had never truly missed the presence of his parents until after that dangerous sojourn into the forests and to Lake Town. Having his friends go on the same perilous mission and have relieved fathers waiting for them to come back had made him see how much he was missing in his life. He had no one to worry for him, to care for him in the way his friends did. And there was no way to fix that. No words could change it.  
  
With that decision, Tylendal leaped off the bookshelf and darted around the Elf lord, vanishing through the door. There were plenty of other places to hide.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas grinned across at Elladan, as Haldir and Elrohir gathered the means to attract Glorfindel. Expecting to be lectured and instead being helped by Haldir was a plus. They would have a lot of fun with this. Then, of course, Haldir would be the prime subject to prank again.  
  
With a grin, Legolas turned his attention to the hall as Elrohir came tearing back.  
  
"He's coming! Haldir is waiting." The youngest son of Elrond whispered as he scampered into hiding next to his brother.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Glorfindel went after the Elfling. Something was seriously wrong. He turned a corner to see Tylendal disappear around the next. Valar, that Elfling was fast!  
  
Legolas held his breath as something or someone raced past their hiding spot. It was too small to be Glorfindel, so they ignored it, since the Noldor Elf appeared around the corner ahead.  
  
Haldir was hiding nearby, but he held up his hand to halt the Elflings. Legolas turned a resentful eye on him, but grudgingly obeyed. Haldir was frowning, and he stepped out of hiding to confront the Rivendell Elf.  
  
Legolas watched the emotions the two older Elves were emitting. Worry and concern was on Glorfindel's fair visage, while Haldir looked upset about something and troubled. The two immediately turned and went the other way, and Haldir glanced back to shake his head at the hidden Elflings.  
  
With a pout, Legolas disassembled the parts for the prank and slipped out of hiding, and the twins did the same. Wanting to know what the problem was, they followed the two Elves.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Finally free of pursuit, Tylendal slowed his furious pace to a more sedate walk. He just needed to think things over and sort out his emotions. He would be able to do that better without interference.  
  
Walking into the gardens, he considered which tree might be best for a quiet, solitary place to think. None suited, and it wouldn't be good to be in the palace right at the moment. With a shrug, he went further.  
  
Walking out of the gardens and onto the palace grounds, he skirted direct contact with anyone else and ignored the looks they gave him.  
  
Slipping through a fringe of trees, the young Elf came to one of the practice fields. Without truly thinking about it, the Elf stopped and watched as a young Elf fired arrows while another, older one watched.  
  
The arrow flew through the air, striking the target.  
  
It was by no means in the center, but it was a good shot considering the young age of the Elf.  
  
"Look Father! I did it better than last time!" The young Elf said, joy evident on his features. The other Elf, presumably the younger ones father, smiled with pride and patted his son on the head.  
  
"Great job. Maybe later you could show your mother how well you are getting at the bow." The younger one nodded eagerly, and he and his father went to collect his arrows. They left the fields, leaving Tylendal to his thoughts.  
  
Drawing the marvelous dagger that he had received from the trader in Lake Town, Tylendal looked at the dark blue sapphire on the pommel. The stone seemed to gleam in the brilliant light of the sun.  
  
Placing the dagger back into its sheath at his belt, he left the field as well, heading into the woods in hope to find a solitary spot to think.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas looked to Elladan and Elrohir. The two Elf lords were discussing Tylendal. They seemed very worried.  
  
"When was the last time you saw Tylendal?" Legolas whispered to his friends.  
  
"I think I saw him when we got back. After that, I haven't." Elladan whispered back, while Elrohir nodded.  
  
Legolas began to feel the first tinge of concern. What had his friend all up in a knot and making him seek solitude? There was something wrong with him, obviously. Well, he knew where to find him.  
  
Legolas motioned to his two friends, and they slipped away from the two older Elves and into the bright outdoors.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!  
  
Elvendancer: Thanks a lot! I used your brilliant idea, as you can see. Thanks for giving it to me!  
  
Alida Fruit: As always, I love you reviews. You don't need to worry about Tylendal too much.  
  
Vampiress Alexiel: Thanks for your reviewer.  
  
Coolio02: Thank you very much, hope you continue to like my story. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Legolas ran into the woods, followed quickly by Elladan and Elrohir. There was one place, a clearing that was composed of birch trees. Tylendal always went there, and he would more than likely be there now.  
  
"What do you think is bothering Tylendal?" Elrohir said as he jogged alongside Legolas. The Elven prince shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure. I just don't understand why he would close himself off from the rest of us." Legolas answered.  
  
"I think I do." Elladan said softly. The other two stopped and turned to look at him.  
  
"You do?" Legolas asked, surprised.  
  
"Well? What is it?" Elrohir asked. Elladan looked at his two friends, before focusing on Legolas. The eldest son of Elrond did not know very much about Tylendal, but he thought he might know what was wrong.  
  
"Legolas, where is Tylendal's father or mother?" Elladan asked in reply. Legolas frowned slightly, wondering why this was important. Then suddenly he realized the reason for Tylendal's sudden depression.  
  
"They're dead. Killed by orcs while he was young. I didn't think it would do this to him! Oh, he must feel horrible. We have to find him, come on!" Legolas took off. Suddenly it all made sense. Tylendal would naturally feel left out while Legolas and the twins were reuniting with their fathers.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tylendal watched as the three ran through the forest, calling his name. He shook his head. Why can't they leave him alone?  
  
"Tylendal, we know you're here somewhere!" Elladan yelled. He and Elrohir scoured the area for a clue to the other Elf's whereabouts. Tylendal turned his head and began to walk.  
  
A hand grabbed his shoulder, holding him still. Tylendal knew who it was. While he had been watching the Elven twins, Legolas had gone straight to the old birch he knew Tylendal went when he wished to be alone.  
  
"Tylendal, look at me." Tylendal did not. He stared at the branch between his feet, silver bark with darker stripes, and the foliage that spotted his view of the ground fifteen feet below.  
  
"Tylendal, we know what is bothering you." Legolas said. Tylendal stiffened slightly, but made no move. Legolas continued speaking. "What a friend I am not to have noticed! Only Elladan had figured it out."  
  
Legolas turned Tylendal so that they were face to face. "Just because you have no family is no reason for you to vanish. I'm your family. We're your family. Me and my father."  
  
Tylendal looked at him as if he was crazy. "The King? Doubt that I do. His majesty could care little about me, to the extent of being your friend."  
  
Legolas shook his head vehemently. "That is not true! Father had been worried for us, and he was so glad to see us! You disappeared before he could tell you so." Legolas hoped that was true, but he could think of nothing else to say.  
  
Tylendal snorted and leaned back against the trunk. Elladan and Elrohir were below them, watching.  
  
Legolas shook his head at Tylendal's scoffing. "Please Tylendal, I can't bear to see you like this. Lord Glorfindel and Haldir are worried. Even my father was worried when they informed him!" Legolas said, trying to get his friend to see sense.  
  
Tylendal looked up and finally met the Elven prince's gaze. His hazel eyes were dark and rimmed with tears. He shook his head, picking a leaf that was a dark green with a silver sheen to it. He fiddled with it, lowering his eyes again.  
  
Legolas shook his head again, and shook the other Elf's shoulders slightly, regaining his attention.  
  
"You may not believe it. You don't have to, I guess. But please stop going off like this, stop ignoring us!" he pleaded. Tylendal looked at him again, and on an impulse Legolas drew him into an embrace.  
  
Legolas felt Tylendal stiffen slightly, but soon he relaxed and his slender form began to tremble. Legolas pulled back, and was not very shocked to see Tylendal crying. He continued to comfort his friend, trying very hard not to start sobbing himself.  
  
Two pairs of comforting hands helped them, as Elladan and Elrohir joined them in the tree.  
  
"Even if you have no one else, we'll always be here."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Come now, we must finish our business with Glorfindel." Elladan whispered as they moved back towards the palace. Snow was falling heavily around them. Tylendal had finally pushed past the grief and loss that had been eating him, believing in his friends to be there always.  
  
"Yes. And Haldir after that." Legolas was quick to add.  
  
"Why not both?" Tylendal added absently, watching the large snowflakes drift down.  
  
"Now there is an idea! Both of them at once! What a joy that would be!" Elrohir exclaimed. "We can bring all the parts of the prank out, set it up again, and with Tylendal's help, we can get both!"  
  
"Snow can be used, can it not?" Tylendal said. Legolas had told him of the snowball at Haldir, and that had given him an idea.  
  
"Well, yes. But what would we use snow for?" Legolas asked. Tylendal grinned. What better way is there to relieve depression than to prank someone? And he had some mighty good ideas.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"I am seriously worried about Tylendal. He had always been quiet, but never had he been so solitary as this!" Haldir said to the Noldor Elf walking beside him.  
  
Glorfindel nodded. "I have not known him long, but he had seemed that way from the times I have seen him, and...look out!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Thranduil walked with a light heart into the palace. And was greeted with a shock.  
  
Snow was falling all around. Someone had gone through and opened all the windows, allowing the fierce wind to drive the snow into the corridors. Elves walked through it, not bothered with the cold, only distracted and a bit amused.  
  
Legolas. And his friends. What a surprise this is! The Elf king walked into the throne room, only to encounter Haldir and Glorfindel, both covered in snow. The white flakes drifted about this room as well.  
  
A guard watched from beside the throne. So did a snowman. Thranduil choked back his laughter, and saw a similar sparkle in the guard's eyes. The snowman stood tall, stick arms at its side, at attention. Perfectly mimicking the guard's posture.  
  
Thranduil cast a curious eye at the guard, who mouthed the answer to the silent question.  
  
"The Prince, the sons of Elrond, and Tylendal." The guard whispered, grinning for a moment before becoming silent and stoic once more. Thranduil snorted in amusement. Those four were going around again. And what an ingenious thought to make it snow inside!  
  
Haldir made his way through the snow to confront Thranduil.  
  
"Your Majesty! Look what your son did now! Where is Lord Elrond? I wish a word with him too!" The Lothlorien Elf raged.  
  
"About what, precisely?"  
  
Haldir turned to see Elrond striding towards him, taking in the scene with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Your sons, and the prince, are running around opening windows to let the snow in! And they dumped a bucket of watered down snow onto me and the Lord Glorfindel!" He raged.  
  
"Indeed?" Elrond mused, winking slyly at Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil grinned. "Children will be children." Haldir turned a baleful eye at him, before storming out of the throne room. Glorfindel realized he was not going to get any more help or sympathy than Haldir, and left as well to clean himself up.  
  
As soon as they were both gone, Elrond and Thranduil laughed.  
  
"That must have been cold, having that slush dumped on them."  
  
"Yes, but very ingenious."  
  
"I like this snowman."  
  
They both laughed again, turning and taking their leave of the white throne room.  
  
"Oh, we better close the windows. Wouldn't want the entire palace snowed in."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Can you tell I'm all ready for winter? Lol. This one was short as well.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!  
  
Emerald Pheonix2: Thanks for your review! You don't need to worry too much; I wouldn't kill him!  
  
Alida Fruit: Lol! Thanks for your review!  
  
Elvendancer: Thanks a lot! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Van E: I might have to consider that, about Tylendal? And yes, the age of Elves is always confusing to me.  
  
Coolio02: Yes, Haldir is getting a lot of attention, lol! Tylendal is being pitied by a lot of people; I must be doing something cruel, hey? Lol! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Okay! I got a new program installed that will hopefully let me type since my other computer is broken.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Legolas could have fallen asleep. He rested his elbows onto the table and tried in vain to continue his studying. He groaned and shifted position.  
  
Tylendal glanced up from his work, before burying himself into the book he was holding again. Legolas did not know how the other Elfling was able to stand this.  
  
Legolas stared at the page of his book once more.  
  
"Geography of the Southern Realms of Edain"  
  
How boring.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas ran out over the snow, freed from his studies at the palace. He was followed quickly by Elladan, Elrohir, and Tylendal.  
  
He grinned as he adjusted his course so that he was running along the back wall of the palace.  
  
"Legolas? Where exactly are we going to get the...material...for the ...gift...for Haldir?" Elladan called from behind him.  
  
"Just wait, I'll show you." Legolas shouted back. He grinned again and ran over a thin patch of snow-  
  
-and fell as the ground crumbled beneath him. He jerked back and wind milled his arms to gain his balance, but Elladan and Elrohir slammed into him from the back. He cried out as he fell into the widening hole, with Elladan and Elrohir right behind him.  
  
Tylendal pulled to a stop in time, and peered down into the gloomy hole to try and see his prince and the twins.  
  
"Legolas?" He called down, waiting to see if he'll get an answer.  
  
"Tylendal?"  
  
"Legolas! What happened?" He asked, and blinked as something wet hit him in the eye. He looked up. It was snowing again.  
  
"It's an old cellar. It must have been weak, and couldn't hold our weight. The entrance is blocked." Came the reply, and Tylendal sat back on his heels.  
  
"To get help, I'm going. Be back soon!" Tylendal took off.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas looked around the cellar. The only light was from the ceiling, which was a good fifteen feet above them. The entire room was about twelve feet wide, and eight feet long. There were shelves and barrels, but not a lot in them.  
  
Elladan was examining the blocked off entrance, while Elrohir wandered around. There were cobwebs hung everywhere, and the couple of objects that were upon the shelves were dusty and some were rusted, showing they were metal.  
  
"Hey, Legolas, Elladan, look at this!" Elrohir called from one corner. Elladan and Legolas walked over to see what the younger twin had found.  
  
Elrohir was working one of the stone blocks from the wall. He finally pulled it out, and set it gently on the ground. The space in the wall where it had sat contained a small box. Elrohir reached in and pulled the box out. It was carved out of some sort of wood, dark colored and locked with a small, ornate lock on the front. There was no dust on it.  
  
Elrohir tried to open the lock, but it was tight. He handed it to Legolas, who also tried to open it.  
  
Suddenly, voices came from above them, drifting down the chilly air to reach them.  
  
"Legolas?" It was Tylendal.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
After they were pulled out of the old cellar, Thranduil examined the box. He frowned over it, running slender fingers over the unadorned lid.  
  
"Just what were you four doing out at that section of the palace?" he asked, looking up from the box and arching an eyebrow.  
  
Legolas shuffled his feet. "Just...playing, Father." He said, not quite meeting his father's eyes.  
  
"Really?" Thranduil asked. "Well, since you discovered that cellar, maybe you could help clear it out?"  
  
The four groaned, and Thranduil grinned.  
  
"Either that or you could go back to your studying." When that brought even more resigned sighs, Thranduil motioned for them to go.  
  
"Oh, and I had scheduled a Winter Festival. If you fix up that cellar with the servants, maybe you'll be allowed to help prepare and plan it."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Weapons Master Sigurd felt like shouting and pulling his hair. His classes were so excited about that Winter Festival that they would not settle down.  
  
They bounded all over the place, giggling and not truly taking their training seriously.  
  
Two were exceptionally hyper. The Prince Legolas and Lord Elrohir were utter demons. Whirling and twirling with their mock training swords. Valar be thanked the Lord Elladan and Tylendal were studying, and were not here. That would be too much for Sigurd.  
  
Those who were not as energized as the two were scrambling out of the way.  
  
Disaster was bound to happen.  
  
"STOP!" Sigurd roared, just as Elrohir, by more luck than anything else, bound Legolas's blade in a complicated corkscrew parry-  
  
-and with a wild flip of his arm disarmed his opponent and sent the wooden sword flying-  
  
-straight into one of the palace's large, elaborate windows.  
  
Sigurd opened his mouth to shout again, but it was already too late.  
  
It was one of those moments when time slows to a crawl and the coming disaster is observed in painful detail without anyone being able to actually do anything about it. Elrohir's grin of triumph quickly turned to one of horror, and Legolas clawed the air in futility after his lost sword.  
  
And, with a heavy crash, the weighted end of the sword hit. The window spiderwebbed-and shattered.  
  
A profound and dreadful silence fell over the small training field, broken only by the belated musical chinks of a few shards detached themselves and fell upon the rest of the ruined mirror.  
  
Chink chink chinker-chink.  
  
"Uh-oh." Legolas muttered, staring with wide eyes at the mound of glass.  
  
Chink.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A bit short, sorry! I had to get something up!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers and sorry for the long delay!  
  
Drowdancer: Thanks a lot for your review!  
  
Wynjara: *hides the snowman* can't have it! You can't have it! Lol, it snowed? I wish it would snow here. It's November, but no snow yet. *sigh*  
  
Silverknight7: Thanks for your review! You made it as # 100! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Itarilde-elenastar: I love snow, don't you? It's so much fun. Hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for your review!  
  
Emerald Phoenix: I might have to make one like that. I mean, I've got one already where Legolas and Haldir meet in Lothlorien, but that is a long time away from this story's plot line.  
  
Coolio02: sorry for the delay, here's another chapter for you!  
  
Elvendancer: I love snow. I have some more pranks planned. Hopefully you will like them as well.  
  
Alida Fruit: lol, they will pretty soon be running home to escape the elflings! Thanks for your review!  
  
Quellemorgul: thanks for your review!  
  
Wow, the most reviews I had to answer too. Thanks to everybody! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Okay! Another chapter! Hope you all like it as much as you liked the other one!  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
"Well? Have you a plan or idea? Wary, Haldir is now."  
  
Two forms could be seen crouched in the rafters of one of the palace corridors.  
  
"Of course I do! Now, we just walk by him as if we are sad or dispirited, and he'll see what the matter is. After that, we come up with a good reason to get him over here." Elladan answered, sounding proud of the idea.  
  
"Good idea I was meaning." Tylendal said, expressing his uncertainty and scorn at the plan.  
  
"That is a good idea! I did it at home with Elrohir, and it worked perfectly against Glorfindel and Erestor." Elladan huffed back, staring at his friend with wounded eyes.  
  
Tylendal snorted, but motioned for Elladan to go on. With a grin, the eldest son of Elrond dropped from the rafters and proceeded to walk dejectedly down the hall.  
  
Tylendal shook his head amusement as he watched.  
  
"See? That is all we do. Haldir is such a kind and caring person," Elladan's voice fairly dripped with sarcasm. "He will be sure to help us once we tell him how frustrated and despairing we are."  
  
"Can we skulk? Years it has been since I last skulked." Tylendal added with exaggerated cheerfulness.  
  
"You know, there is one thing I will never miss about you. And that is your complaining and criticism." Elladan said, rolling his eyes at his friend.  
  
"Have to have something to talk about." Tylendal said, a bit defensively. Elladan stifled a laugh. They were nearing Haldir and they could hear him.  
  
Elladan shot a warning look at Tylendal, and was beginning his charade when a loud crash echoed throughout the corridor.  
  
They watched as the glass in one of the large and elaborate windows shattered and fell in a pile on the other side of the wall.  
  
Elves immediately rushed over to see what had happened, Elladan and Tylendal among them.  
  
The Weaponsmaster Sigurd and the rest of his class were staring at the broken window and curious faces peering out.  
  
"What is going on here?" thundered a voice, causing Legolas and Elrohir, standing before the glass pile, to pale.  
  
Thranduil walked out into the yard from one of the side doors. He took in the shattered window and watching bystanders.  
  
"Everyone go back to their business, and send Erestor to find one of the servants to contact the smith about the glass. I want no injuries." The King commanded, eyeing the Elves who were leaving. He turned to Sigurd.  
  
"Now may I inquire as to why one of my windows is broken?"  
  
"Indeed you may, Your Majesty. It seems the upcoming Winter Festival has excited my class, and two in particular." The Elf answered curtly, leaving no doubt to whom was to blame.  
  
"Really? Legolas, Elrohir, what were you doing to break my window?" Thranduil said, turning a stern eye on his son and Elrohir.  
  
"Just...playing, father."  
  
"You know that was one of your excuses before?" Legolas nodded sullenly. "Come. Into my study and we will discuss this." The King said, and walked away, leading two dejected Elflings in his wake.  
  
Sigurd seemed satisfied that justice was to be had, and ordered the rest of his class to the archery fields.  
  
Tylendal and Elladan glanced at each other. It seems their plans were off for the day, as Haldir will probably be helping out with the shattered window.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas kept his gaze nailed to the floor. Elrohir was probably doing the same. Elrond and Thranduil conferred with each other, probably about the fate of their sons.  
  
The Elven Prince glanced over at his friend, who stood with a dejected look upon his face.  
  
"Legolas, Elrohir, with your wild playing and disregard for Weaponsmaster Sigurd, you have broken a ancient window that has been here since my father was King. We have decided to restrict you from the Winter Festival. You can attend the feast and maybe some of the games, but the majority of the Festival you will be helping in the kitchens." Thranduil said, watching as the two Elflings' faces fell. To be left out of the Winter Festival is probably the hardest punishment they could have had at the moment.  
  
"Yes, Father." They chorused together softly.  
  
"You are dismissed." Thranduil said. He was sorry at having to be so tough on them, but someone could have gotten hurt if the window shards went inside the corridor instead of falling down to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The day of the Winter Festival dawned, and the excitement was high. Breakfast was a light meal, and games will be happening throughout the day.  
  
There were different games for different age groups or different occupations. Archery contests and duels for warriors, youths could compete in riding and weaponry as well, young Elflings had multiple games, some rather messy, and many others. That night there was to be a great feast, using food and drink produced by those Elves that wished to compete in the quality of food.  
  
Tylendal and Elladan agreed to stick together. They tore through the palace and outside, where the festivities were being set up. Legolas and Elrohir will be allowed to attend after the great feast that night, and they can stay for one hour, but then they had to help out in the kitchen again.  
  
Tylendal and Elladan were classified as youths, and were allowed to participate in the games of riding and weaponry. A group of younger Elflings were starting a snowball fight, and Elladan ducked an errant snowball and grinned wickedly as he rolled one himself and cast it, catching Tylendal full in the face.  
  
Shaking the powdery snow from his hair, Tylendal snarled and packed one of his own. Elladan smirked and got ready to dodge.  
  
Tylendal threw the snowball, and Elladan laughed as it sped over his head. "You missed!" He shouted.  
  
Tylendal grinned, for his snowball struck true. A snow-laden branch just above Elladan's head had been the target, and the Rivendell Elf sputtered as the snowball struck the branch and dumped its burden onto him.  
  
With a grin and a laugh, Tylendal ducked away from a vengeful Elladan. The brown haired Elf took off, ducking another snowball, and dove into the newly built fort that the younger Elflings had built. They blinked at him, and he grabbed a snowball from a pile they had made and reared out of the fort to catch Elladan in the face.  
  
Elladan backtracked and hid in the opposite fort, and soon they had joined the battle and were leading the younger Elflings against each other.  
  
Elladan took down one of Tylendal's companions, and the victim of his attack stood back up and cast a missile of his own.  
  
Thranduil and Elrond were supervising the setting up of the Festival activities, and heard the laughing and shouts from the battle. They watched as Elladan leaped over the snow wall of his fort and led the younger Elves of his side in a charge against Tylendal's. The Mirkwood Elf responded with a barrage of snowballs that caught many of Elladan's fore runners.  
  
"Children," Thranduil mused, laughing with the other watching Elves as Elladan took one of Tylendal's snow balls right in the face, knocking him backwards into the snow.  
  
"Why Thranduil, remember when you were young and acted just the same?" Elrond teased, watching as his son stood back up and retreated back into his fort.  
  
"Your son retreats." Thranduil said, a wicked light in his eyes. "It appears my subject has won that encounter."  
  
"Just a setback." Elrond assured the King, "Young Tylendal will find my son is of a greater mettle, and shall return shortly." Thranduil snorted.  
  
"If you are to scoff, a wager, then?" Elrond responded loftily. Nearby, Elves chuckled at the exchange.  
  
"Look out!" Came a shout. Elrond snapped his head back around, and got a face full of snow. The Elflings who had been engaged in the snowball fight immediately scattered, disappearing into the surrounding trees to attend to other activities, preferably away from the Lord of Rivendell.  
  
Thranduil's laughter rang though the winter air as Elrond brushed the snow off his face.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Just had to hit my father, didn't you?" Elladan said, as he darted around a group of spectators as they watched two warriors duel.  
  
"Not on purpose did I hit him!" Tylendal shot back, leaping over a low branch and ducking around two laughing Elf maidens who were also watching the duel.  
  
They reached the area that was set up for the food, and stopped for a moment to smell the savory scent of baking pastries and roasting quail.  
  
"Smells good." Elladan commented, eyeing a platter of cooling sweets that was set out. A stout Elf picked up the platter and moved it to a safer spot, away from possible thieves.  
  
"It had better. We helped make it."  
  
The two Elflings turned around to see a rather tired Legolas and Elrohir standing behind them. They were helping out as they had been ordered to do.  
  
"I take it you two are having fun?" Elrohir said dryly. Elladan grinned at his brother.  
  
"Cheer up, you will get to come out and play too." He said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah, for an hour." Legolas muttered. Tylendal glanced from his prince to Elrohir, unsure what to say or do to cheer up his friends.  
  
"Prince, you and the young Elrohir have dishes to wash. I suggest your friends go about their business so you can go about yours." A cook called over, and the two Elflings sighed, before bidding goodbye to Tylendal and Elladan and heading back to work.  
  
With slightly dampened spirits Tylendal and Elladan walked back to the festivities. It was nearly noon and no lunch was being served, only light snacks to tide them over until the Feast that night.  
  
Elladan noticed one of the maidens watching him, and grinned unabashed back at her. She giggled and whispered behind her hand to one of her friends. Tylendal noticed what Elladan was doing and rolled his eyes. He ignored or dismissed any lady who happened to take a fancy with him, while Elladan it seemed did the same as Legolas did.  
  
The girl and her friends walked over. "Hello, my Lord, Tylendal." She said. Elladan's smile grew broader, and Tylendal looked for a way to escape. He disliked the subtle intrigue played between flirting youths, finding it boring, and taking no part in it himself.  
  
Elladan saw his friend's reaction, and grinned, throwing an arm around the other Elf's shoulders, holding him in place, much to Tylendal's annoyance.  
  
The maidens grinned, for they full well knew how Tylendal felt about these things.  
  
"My Lord, would you do us the pleasure of displaying some of your admirable talents?" The girl asked. Her name was Columbine, though she was commonly known as Clo.  
  
At the mention of 'admirable talents', Tylendal snorted in disbelief. Elladan's grin faltered at his friend's mocking, and tightened his arm around the Mirkwood Elf's shoulders.  
  
"Surely, and gladly." Elladan said, dipping into a bow and releasing Tylendal, although he made sure the maidens were close enough to him so that Tylendal could not slip away without seeming rude.  
  
With a glare that promised revenge, Tylendal stood rigidly with the four maidens around him as Elladan strutted over to a knife throwing contest.  
  
Picking up a nicely balanced dagger, he struck a pose and, with a flip of his wrist, sent it flipping through the air to pierce the target. By no means a bad shot, though not one of the best shots, it was good enough to earn him a prize.  
  
A finely made ribbon with a star pendant on the bottom was what he chose, and walking back to the maidens and Tylendal, gave it to Clo with a exaggerated bow and a flourish of his hands. The maidens giggled as Clo solemnly bowed back, and grinned before taking Elladan and pulling him towards where the dance floor was filling up.  
  
The other three maidens looked at Tylendal, a similar sparkle in their eyes, and he beat a hasty retreat before they could force him into a dance as well.  
  
The musicians and singers struck up a lively tune, and the Winter Festival began.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Alida Fruit: No, I don't think so. Lol, I haven't decided on the box's purpose just yet.  
  
Emerald Phoenix2: Lol, thanks for your review! Elrohir and Legolas are surely going to be in trouble, aren't they?  
  
Elvenborn: Thanks for both your reviews! I'm glad you like my pranks.  
  
Elvendancer: The twins are my favorite characters, for no reason other than the pranks. I have always wondered how the twin/prank thing got started, you know? They don't say anything like that in the books. Glad to whomever did it though! I do so hope they appear in the third movie, but I don't know if they will.  
  
Wynjara: Lol, yes. We got a bit of snow today, though it melted by now. I so love the snow! Lived in Michigan for at least three years, and now I miss the snow since I moved to Oklahoma.  
  
Coolio02: BIG trouble is right, those windows are old and ancient in my story. Been there since the castle was built by my mind. Thranduil is NOT going to be happy, lol.  
  
Kawaii ningen kitsune: Thanks a lot for your review! I hope you continue to enjoy my stories!  
  
Deana: I thought it would be nice to add in the sound effects there. I know what it sounds like to have a broken window! Some rowdy boys next door do not know how to aim really well, lol. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Ugh! So many people have been going on about how great Return of the King was, and I won't be able to see it until it comes out on video! *sigh * can't have everything, can we? This chapter will be a little short.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Tylendal watched with mild amusement as Clo led Elladan in a fast paced dance. He participated in nothing like that himself, but to see Elladan being led around the dance floor like some lap dog was entertaining.  
  
Elves were joining in for the dance, and were gathering to watch as well. The young Elf could see King Thranduil and Lord Elrond watching the dancers, sipping wine and waiting for the feast.  
  
Tylendal shook his head. It was kind of interesting how he, an orphaned son of a common warrior, was able to befriend the sons of two powerful Elves when all the other courtiers and nobles didn't. Another interesting thought was how he hadn't ended up thrown in the dungeons from all the trouble the three of them had gotten him into.  
  
He allowed himself a small smile at that. He had also been a helpful perpetrator in some of that trouble.  
  
He didn't quite understand why the King had put up with his help with Legolas in causing trouble. Surely the King would have gotten tired of him helping out? He certainly did get angry. But why did he put up with it?  
  
Oh well. It was none of his business why Thranduil put up with him.  
  
The young Elf looked towards the palace. It was nearly time for the feast, and during that and for an hour afterwards Legolas and Elrohir will be here.  
  
Elladan suddenly walked up to Tylendal as he was musing over the things he could do with and to Legolas and Elrohir during that one hour. Clo had her arm through the Rivendell Elf's, and both had a slightly wicked look in their eyes.  
  
Suddenly sensing what they were doing, Tylendal tried to make himself scarce. He wasn't fast enough. Elladan nabbed him by the arm and swung him into Clo, who grabbed him and dragged him to the dance floor.  
  
As Clo began leading him around the floor to a fast paced dance, Tylendal could see Elladan's laughing form standing where he had been but moments before.  
  
Tylendal knew the steps to the dance. He had seen lots of people do it over the years, and his agile form easily completed the moves. Clo smiled admiringly at him, and he sent a glare to her, which she only laughed at.  
  
As soon as the dance ended, Tylendal bowed curtly to Clo, then darted at Elladan, tackling the surprised Elf into the snow. They wrestled furiously, with Clo and a few others laughing at them.  
  
Elladan stood up and pelted towards the archery fields, which was the only place big enough to hold the feast. Tylendal tore afterwards in hot pursuit, not about to let Elladan escape after forcing him into a dance.  
  
Clo grinned from where she stood. The stoic Tylendal could dance after all. How nice, she thought, and saw another Elf who seemed to be a bit lonely. Swooping upon the hapless Elf, she dragged him to the dance floor.  
  
"Horrible thing, that was!" Tylendal howled as he tried to tackle Elladan again. Dancing away, Elladan laughed all the louder.  
  
"Ah, come on. You looked so sweet dancing out there! I didn't even know you could dance!" Elladan said, ducking again. "Seriously, you have got to socialize some more. Meet some girls."  
  
"And why are we fighting?"  
  
The two Elflings turned to see Legolas and Elrohir standing there, looking a bit haggard, but there none the less. They had followed Elladan and Tylendal. And now that the two Elflings realized it, they were far into the woods, standing in a small clearing. They had run a long ways.  
  
"You out early?" Elladan asked, and grinned when they nodded. He inclined his head towards the fuming Tylendal. "Young Master Tylendal here is actually a very swell dancer." He laughed and suddenly sputtered as a snowball caught him full in the face.  
  
"A maiden he sent to hound me and forced me into a dance. Because not as free with the maidens, am I." Tylendal snarled. Legolas and Elrohir laughed.  
  
Elladan was going to say something when he stopped. "Legolas? Are spiders active during the winter?"  
  
"Yes, but their sluggish, so they mostly stay in their nests. Why?" the Elven Prince asked, and turned to look over towards Elladan and followed his line of sight.  
  
A rather large spider stood looking down at them all.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Coolio02: I hoped people would like that Elladan/flirting thing, it was fun to do. Thanks for your review!  
  
Elvendancer: I appreciate your comments. I don't think they will be in the third movie either, and I won't be able to watch the third movie until it comes out on video and DVD or if I get lucky and manage to get a ticket to the theaters.  
  
Kitsune: I already used honey and feathers! I might again, though, with some editions. * looks thoughtful, an evil light in her eyes*  
  
Feanen: thanks for your review, I hope you continue to like my stories!  
  
SilverKnight7: Thanks for your review as well!  
  
Itarilde-elenastar: I'm glad you like the snowball fight that was fun to write. Here are more snow parts for you!  
  
Sabrina: Thanks a lot for your review!  
  
Merry Christmas everyone! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
The four Elflings stared up as the spider loomed over them. It wasn't moving, but stood looking down at them, its pincher-like mandibles clicking softly.  
  
Legolas looked at the spider with horror and disgust, Elladan and Elrohir with nearly the same emotions and dread as well. They had had enough to do with spiders, and desired no more.  
  
Tylendal, however, noticed something the others had not from his vantage point at the right side of the spider.  
  
A black arrow was piercing one of the long legs.  
  
Only one creature used black arrows with those black feathers as well. Orcs. And since spiders do not travel far away from their nests during the winter, the orcs must have driven the spider away, which means they are near.  
  
He turned to say this to the others, but saw them advancing on the spider.  
  
"No!" He cried. He had no clue where the spider came from, and maybe it could lead them back to the nest.  
  
"What? Why not?" Legolas said incredulously. A spider so close to the festival was dangerous. It had to go.  
  
"Look, there, an arrow do you see? Black. Black feathers, black wood, inexpertly made, orc arrow that is. Near they must be since spiders leave not their nests during winter." He explained, moving closer, slowly, to the spider.  
  
It clicked its pinchers again, but stood still as the Elfling approached. He drew his knife, and the spider cringed immediately. It would have been rather funny to see so large a spider cowering from an Elfling no larger than one of the knees on its long legs.  
  
Tylendal held up a hand, telling the others to keep their distance. He spoke softly to it. It was common knowledge that the spiders had some sort of intelligence, since they could speak to one another. Maybe it could understand his intentions.  
  
It might have worked, or the spider might have decided not to fear him, but it calmed and allowed him to view the arrow. He raised his knife, and the spider tensed. With a quick slash, he severed the visible part of the arrow off.  
  
Moving back to the front of the head, he looked it in its many eyes. "Now, to your nest you will lead us. Find the foul yrch, we shall, aye, and remove them."  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas shook their heads, thinking the cold had gone to their friend's head. Talking to a spider as if it understood? It probably was not killing him because it was too cold. But to their amazement, the spider stood up straighter, turned around and walked away.  
  
It stopped for a moment, before looking back as if expecting them to follow. Looking at each other, they glanced at Tylendal who had started to follow.  
  
"Tylendal, you don't expect us to get rid of a bunch of orcs by ourselves, do you?" Elladan said, disbelief coloring his voice.  
  
"Nay, foolish that would be. Go to see and then, help we fetch. Location we need to know before we lead warriors in." The Elfling said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Oh, if that is all." Elrohir muttered.  
  
They followed the spider as it moved with surprising stealth through the trees. Only Tylendal had his knife, and that was because he was going to do one of the knife throwing competitions. The others were weaponless.  
  
The spider halted suddenly, pointing one long leg towards a tangled mess of trees.  
  
"Figures it'd be dark and spooky looking." Legolas whispered, drawing nervous giggles from the twins.  
  
Tylendal crept ahead, stopping at a large tree and climbing up quickly. Legolas looked at the twins, before shrugging and following.  
  
They stepped onto a thickly foliaged branch that overlooked the clearing between the tangled trees. Though it was winter, Mirkwood's trees never lost all their leaves.  
  
Orcs were sitting in the clearing, laughing and cooking some sort of meat over a fire. Old webs hung about from the trees, and two orcs were stuck in them, though their companions did not try to help.  
  
Elladan shifted for a better look, and accidentally bumped a long dead branch, sending it crashing to the ground.  
  
All the orcs looked up, before standing and howling in glee.  
  
"Look, boys! Some tree squirrels seemed to have found their way into our camp! What say you we invite them to join us?" One shouted, readying his spear to throw.  
  
The four Elflings immediately tried to back out, but the orcs quickly surrounded the tree and readied more of their black arrows. They immediately froze.  
  
"Get down here." The orc snarled. The Elflings immediately backed off, higher up the tree and using the foliage for cover.  
  
With a snarl the orc threw his spear. Elladan and Elrohir ducked, Legolas leaped to a higher branch, and Tylendal had no choice but to drop low.  
  
And an orc leaped up with a shout and grabbed his ankle, yanking him off the branch.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir immediately tried to grab him, while Legolas reached down and caught his hand, before he was pulled down too. Elladan snagged the back of his tunic and together he and his brother hauled the Elven Prince back up. Tylendal was pulled down and held tightly.  
  
The orc who had been speaking leveled his ugly face right up to Tylendal's.  
  
"Well, little one. If yer friends don't want to play, you will have to do." He said, fingering a nasty looking knife.  
  
Tylendal scowled, before lashing out with his knife, which he had grabbed quicker than the orcs' could follow. He caught the orc right across the face, along one eye.  
  
Howling, the orc stumbled back, and others closed in around Tylendal, snarling their rage.  
  
Legolas watched, terrified. He was about to lose his friend, and he could do nothing. Elladan and Elrohir grabbed his arm, pulling him farther into the trees.  
  
"What? What are you doing?" He said incredoulsy.  
  
"To get help! If we stay, they might catch one of us! We need to get help!" Elrohir shouted. Legolas shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"Fine! I'll stay here and try and help, you two go and fetch the King and father!" Elladan shouted, pushing both towards the field.  
  
They took off, reluctantly, but they did go.  
  
A sudden shrieking filled the air as Elladan approached. The spider had arrived.  
  
But to help the enemy or them?  
  
The answer was clear when to their surprise the spider burst in among the orcs, hissing and spitting.  
  
Long legs flailed and thrashed, knocking orcs across the clearing. Mandibles clicking, the spider reared over the stunned orcs. Tylendal scrambled out of the way as the spider thudded to the ground.  
  
Elladan shouted, and leaped to the ground, but a hand grabbed him and held him back from attacking the orcs. He glanced over his shoulder to see his brother.  
  
"Help is on the way, just stay away from the fighting. Father said to." The youngest son of Elrond said. Elladan glanced back to where Tylendal was running to catch up to them, and sighed. He left with Tylendal into the trees to await the oncoming help.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Thranduil and Elrond paled when they heard the news, before shouting out for warriors and heading off after Legolas. The young Prince had said he had left Elladan to watch out for Tylendal, and Elrohir at the edge of the clearing.  
  
They gathered their warriors, and headed off.  
  
Reaching the edge of the clearing, they saw Elladan and Elrohir stumbling out. Behind them came Tylendal, and behind him, a large spider.  
  
With a roar, they charged the spider.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Alida Fruit: Lol, thanks for your reviews. I also updated Darkness Falls too. Glad you like it.  
  
Dae: lol, more "funness" for you.  
  
Itarilde-elenastar: You are SO enthusiastic with your reviews, I feel so honored! I sincerely hope you continue to enjoy my stories.  
  
Coolio02: Thank you very much. Yep, Elladan got Tylendal that time.  
  
Silverknight7: thanks for your review!  
  
Feanen: Glad you liked it, and hope you continue to do so.  
  
Deana: I liked it, and it was a spur of the moment thought. Thanks for your review!  
  
Wynjara: Well, Elladan can do revenge as well. Thought it might be an interesting scene for him to get picked on once!  
  
Wow, lots of reviews. I'm not complaining! Keep it up; I love hearing what you think!  
  
Lol, this story was originally going to be ten chapters long. Whoops! Overstepped my expectations! Lol, I don't know exactly when this story will be finished or how long it will be, as I'm making it up as I go. But I hope you guys' stay with it! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Okay, I wanted to see what response I would get for the spider, and I got nearly five reviews on how people felt sorry for it. I liked it, and will allow the spider to live. Lol, enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Tylendal blinked wide-eyed at the warriors charging him. Behind him the spider shifted, and prepared to flee.  
  
Suddenly realizing there intent, Tylendal backed up until he was pressed up against the spider's first pair of legs. Legolas and the twins knew the spider had helped them and probably saved Tylendal's life, or at least stopped him from being overly hurt, so they cried their protest too.  
  
"Nay! Hurt him not, saved my life he did!" Tylendal said, as the spider clicked nervously above him. The warriors halted, blinking in confusion and suspicion.  
  
Thranduil walked forwards from behind the warriors. "Are you sure? It is a spider, Tylendal." Legolas pushed past one warrior to see his father.  
  
"It did, ada. We were here talking, and we saw it. It was hurt and Tylendal helped it. We followed it to its nest, which had a lot of orcs in it." Legolas would have continued, but half the warriors suddenly fanned out, sliding through the forest to check for aforementioned orcs. The spider shuffled slightly as they passed close by it.  
  
Thranduil and Elrond were looking angry. "Orcs? You follow a spider, into its nest, and into a group of orcs? You could have been hurt! Why did you go?"  
  
"Father! We weren't planning on doing anything. We thought that if orcs were so near as to chase a spider away from its nest, we must find their camp to lead the warriors there. But they discovered us, and Tylendal would have been seriously hurt if it was not for the spider!" Legolas protested, moving closer to Tylendal, who still stood in front the spider.  
  
Elrond's expression softened. "Calm, Thranduil. It was logical for them to want to check and see how great a threat was. And it would have been helpful to know where the orcs were before we sent warriors after them. They are alive, and unharmed. They know how dangerous it was. The spider did, in truth, help them, so it would be wrong to slay the creature." Thranduil sighed, and looked at his son with a more gentle expression on his fair features.  
  
"Very well. Back to the festivities. Tylendal, you can leave the spider now. We will not harm it." The Elven King looked at the spider. "If you do not harm an Elf, we will leave you in peace."  
  
Tylendal blinked again, before stepping away from the spider. The arachnid clicked its mandibles softly, before melting into the forest in a way that was surprising for such a large creature.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Back at the festivities, the Elves were keeping a wary eye out even as they relaxed. Night was approaching, the sun was nearly set and the moon and stars were out in full splendor.  
  
Their fathers released Legolas and Elrohir from kitchen duty, who had decided they had been punished enough.  
  
The four went off to the various contests and activities. Tylendal employed his formidable skill with knife throwing, winning prizes which he split among his friends.  
  
Legolas proved his talent during the youths' archery contest, and Elladan and Elrohir both excelled in the foot races. Horses were brought onto the cleared out archery fields, and shots were fired at targets that were at various distances. Tylendal and Legolas competed.  
  
Legolas grinned as his arrow pierced the second ring just outside the bull's eye, and Tylendal shrugged as he hit a few inches from Legolas' mark. Better with his swords than with the bow, and better with his knives than with his swords, Tylendal ultimately preferred knife work to his swords or the bow.  
  
Next they went to an interesting kind of obstacle course set up by WeaponsMaster Sigurd. The WeaponsMaster had set up a kind of track through the gardens. Bells were strung throughout the trees and bushes, and sacks were set up and also strung with a certain amount of bells in the immediate area around them.  
  
Legolas and the others were the first to test this intriguing course. Quite a few Elves had gathered to watch.  
  
"Alright. Your task is to get through the gardens without alerting the 'enemy' you are there. The bells are to be avoided. Prince, you can start." Sigurd stepped back as Legolas slipped through the arch that marked the entrance to the gardens. The thick trees that ringed the gardens were probably his best bet, so in one quick move he was up the tree and surrounded by bells.  
  
As he went, he was lost by sight in the trees. Suddenly, a bell rang out, its musical tones ringing in the cold air.  
  
Legolas was near the end when he stepped too near a bell and set it ringing. He made it through, and made his way around to the front. Sigurd nodded in approval, for he had hit only one bell and it was near the end.  
  
Elladan went, then Elrohir, each hitting a few bells but coming out. Finally Tylendal went, and he did the best by far. Not a single bell was hit. But then, as he was not as skilled in combat as his friends, stealth was one of his main advantages in battle. He was naturally adept at it.  
  
As the festival neared its end, the events of earlier that day were put aside.  
  
And at the near end of the time the Elflings could stay out, Thranduil called them forth. He held the small box Elrohir had found in that abandoned cellar. Some of the smiths had managed to open it.  
  
Inside, cushioned in the slightly modeled fabric, was a small pendant. Nestled next to the pendant was an old piece of parchment. Opening it, Thranduil read its blurred contents.  
  
"For whoever reads this.  
  
Within this box is contained a bracelet of some value. I have no descendants to give it too, and with the war on our heads, I probably will have no need of it. King Oropher will lead us, and if all goes well I shall return for it. But if not, whoever gets it enjoy it in good health."  
  
Thranduil looked up. The four Elflings blinked back at him.  
  
"That's it? A bracelet from a warrior who was in the army when my grandfather went to war?" Legolas said, looking at the ancient artifact within the old box.  
  
"What does it do?" Elrohir asked curiously, marveling at the play of the torches on the bracelet's silver chain. The chain was actually three, all intertwined within the others.  
  
"If it does anything." Elladan added. Tylendal reached forwards, drawing the bracelet out. They noticed a small charm hanging at the bottom of the chain. The charm was shaped into a small dragon, intricately detailed.  
  
He held it, and they could see the appreciation in his eyes.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had many trinkets at home, back in Rivendell, and Legolas, being the Prince of Mirkwood, had many jewels and treasures if he so desired. What need have they of one more? Silently agreeing with the three Elflings' feelings, Thranduil handed the box to Tylendal, who accepted it with a glowing look of thanks. Smiling broadly, he fitted it to his wrist.  
  
Soon after, they were within their respective beds and asleep.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to all reviewers! Epilogue will come next! Sorry for the short chapter!  
  
Itarilde-elenastar: yes, it was a compliment when I said you were enthusiastic. I look forward to your reviews, because you seem so cheerful when reviewing. I hope you don't take offense at me being so bold as to say that.  
  
Kitsune: Lol, one good spider in a forest of bad spiders, who'd have thought? I decided to let the spider live since people seemed to like it so much. *g *  
  
Silverknight7: Thanks for your review. Yes, the poor spider.  
  
Alida Fruit: Yay! Go you! Lol, thanks for your review and hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Feanen: Thanks for your review.  
  
Drowdancer: lol, thanks a lot! Glad you liked it.  
  
Wynjara: Don't worry! The spider is alright! See? See? I don't cause all my characters pain and suffering! Lol, thanks for your review. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Chapter Nineteen, and the Last Chapter.  
  
Legolas ceased talking. The sun was coming up, the light streaming between the thick foliage above them. They will have to leave soon, to head back to the palace.  
  
"So that's how it happened?" Aragorn asked, a grin lighting his features. "That is very interesting. Some of the things I might have to talk with my brothers about." He had a gleam in his eye, as if already imagining the reactions he would get for mentioning some of the things. Legolas sighed. For that meant the twins would be coming after him for telling Aragorn.  
  
"Yes. Now, we must get back to the palace. You are due for Rivendell." The Elven Prince reminded his friend. Aragorn sighed. True, a lot had not happened while he had been here, but it had been a lot of fun.  
  
"True." He said, standing and stretching. Legolas stood, grinning as the human blinked sleepily.  
  
"Tired? You had been up all night listening to my story." Legolas teased. Aragorn shook his head, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. He picked up his sword, belting it on. Legolas slung his quiver over his back, buckling it, and picked up his bow.  
  
"So, that bracelet you let Tylendal have, did it actually do anything?" Aragorn asked as they walked.  
  
"Indeed. It has a minor magic to it, enabling the wearer to sense any hostile intent towards himself. We had Gandalf look at it afterwards. It is not totally reliable though, and he has never truly had to use it. But it could come in use later." Legolas responded, smiling at a memory.  
  
Aragorn noticed. "What?" He paced the Elf's relaxed steps, watching with curiosity. He had met Tylendal once or twice, but never for any length of time for him to make a opinion about how he liked the somber Elf.  
  
"Just that after we were told the bracelet's power, we, your brothers and I, decided to test it." He grinned, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Well?" Aragorn pressed, now smiling in response to the Prince's contagious grin. Legolas paused in his steps, turning to face the ranger.  
  
"As you heard last night, we had many ideas for pranks. We decided to try one out. But as it ends up, pranks are limited in the way of 'hostile'. He sensed something, but since we weren't going to hurt him, he didn't get the full knowledge." Legolas' grin became wider. "He managed to figure out what was happening, and got out of the way. He wasn't happy, though, and after that it was chaos in the palace. We kept finding reasons to prank each other."  
  
"Really?" Aragorn said. "How did my brothers fare?"  
  
"Well, we soon divided into teams. Elladan went with Tylendal, and Elrohir and I. Haldir was there, and Glorfindel, and both had been involved in some of our more wild and elaborate pranks." Legolas smiled. "For some reason, they didn't enjoy it, and departed soon after."  
  
Aragorn nodded. He'll have to ask Glorfindel as well. That should prove interesting. He smiled slightly; it should prove hazardous as well. Maybe he can get Elladan and Elrohir to forgive him knowing their childhood mischief to help with Glorfindel.  
  
Legolas noted the smile, and guessed why. With an identical grin, he decided to take Aragorn to Lothlorien sometime. Maybe he'll see if Elladan, Elrohir, and Tylendal could go as well. Now they would have some fun if that happened.  
  
Aragorn suddenly turned to Legolas.  
  
"How did you meet Arwen?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Lol, can you guess my next stories contents? As soon as I can get around to it, I will. Been busy with school and my extra activities afterwards.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers! 


End file.
